El Ataque de las Extrañas cartas Flow
by Lapson
Summary: Mi primer fanfic comico ^^ Sakura pensaba que su labor como card captor habia terminado... pero un nuevo tipo de cartas aun mas extrañas aparece... y esta vez no sera la unica de su curso tras ellas... :D
1. La Reunion

Capitulo 1:  
La Reunión

Todo se encontraba muy oscuro. Sakura no sabía dónde se encontraba. De pronto, una imagen se comenzó a formar, una imagen que le parecía muy familiar. Dos figuras se encontraban a su lado, mientras cientos de pétalos caían sobre ellos.

-Las conozco -pensó Sakura -Este es un sueño, y ahora...

Una persona encapuchada comenzó a surgir de la nada, frente a ellos. El sueño se interrumpió en ese punto.

-¿Eh? -preguntó Sakura, confundida, al ser despertada bruscamente por el timbre de su despertador -¿Por qué es tan temprano?

-¿No lo recuerdas? -dijo Kero levantándose de su cajón -Dijiste que tenías que llegar temprano al colegio porque Tomoyo tenía una sorpresa que quería mostrarte.

-Ah, si es cierto -dijo Sakura bostezando -estoy muy ansiosa porque...

Sakura dio un gritito de felicidad y comenzó a dar vueltas mientras abrazaba al osito de peluche que le había dado Li antes de irse a su país.

-¿Por que? -preguntó Kero, extrañado por el comportamiento de Sakura -¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con ese mocoso?.

-Ya te he dicho que no le digas mocoso, Kero -Sakura se detuvo -Tomoyo dijo que tenía relación con Syaoran... tal vez...

Sakura volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, dejando a Kero más confundido. Tal vez Syaoran haya regresado... no, pero me lo habría dicho por teléfono la última vez que conversamos... ¿o acaso no?... y como estaría enterada Tomoyo entonces... su mente daba vueltas, intentado descubrir de que se trataba todo.

-Sakura -dijo después de un rato -Te has quedado allí sentada pensando mucho rato, si no te apuras vas a llegar tarde.

-¿Eh? -volvió a preguntar Sakura, sacada de sus pensamientos, mientras miraba al despertador -¡Cielos, es muy tarde!.

Abajo Touya se encontraba tomando su desayuno, tranquilamente, hasta que una ráfaga de viento pasó como un remolino, tomando su desayuno en un instante y saliendo de la casa a toda velocidad. Touya ni se inmutó.

-Monstruo... -dijo mientras sorbía de su taza.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y Sakura asomó la cabeza por un momento.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames monstruo!

Sakura llegó al colegio y pudo ver que Tomoyo la estaba esperando en la puerta. Para sorpresa de su amiga, llevaba su cámara de video en las manos.

-Hola Sakura¡que alegre te ves hoy!

-Hola Tomoyo, si, es que estuve pensando en la sorpresa que me dijiste.

-Ah, que bueno -dijo Tomoyo enfocando su cámara en ella- tu sorpresa llegará cuando sea hora de entrar a clases.

-¿Cómo? -se sorprendió Sakura- ¿Entonces por qué me hiciste venir tan temprano?.

-Porque necesitaba nuevas tomas tuyas para un video que voy a hacer...

A Sakura le apareció una gota en la cabeza.

Cuando Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron al salón de clases saludaron a Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y a Yamazaki, quien estaba contando una de sus historias al grupo.

-... esta forma de saludo se inventó en el antiguo Egipto, cuando uno de los faraones quiso sorprender a todos sus súbditos con... -decía, levantando uno de sus dedos.

-Vaya, parece que no le duró mucho la fase de no decir mentiras¿No Chiharu?.

-Si, tienen razón. Si alguna vez deja de mentir será por arte de Magia...

-Hablando de Magia -interrumpió Yamazaki, sorprendiendo a todos- ¿Sabían ustedes que hace mucho tiempo vivió por aquí un brujo muy poderoso?.

-Si Yamazaki -dijo Chiharu, como siempre.

-Si, este brujo se llamaba Clow Reed e hizo unas cartas muy poderosas con poderes mágicos, que confió a unos guardianes para que las protegieran...

-Claro Yamazaki -le siguió el juego Chiharu, sin darse cuenta que Sakura y Tomoyo se habían quedado como petrificadas al oír a Yamazaki hablando de este tema.

-Pero un día este poderoso hechicero pensó que ya había llegado su hora y decidió guardar las cartas en un libro que...

-Vamos Yamazaki -Chiharu ya se había hartado y comenzó a arrastrar a Yamazaki lejos, que seguía hablando.

Sakura y Tomoyo salieron de su estupor y corrieron tras la pareja.

-Oye Yamazaki... ¿Donde oíste eso? -preguntaron casi al unísono.

-No le hagan caso chicas -les dijo Chiharu, asombrada de que le pusieran atención- debe ser otra de sus mentiras.

-Hablando de la frase hacer caso... -comenzó Yamazaki, interrumpiéndose al ver la cara que le daba Chiharu.

-Es cierto, a nosotras nos interesa mucho lo que estabas diciendo Yamazaki, acerca del brujo Clow.

Este pareció sorprendido, pues estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le creyera.

-¿En serio? Entonces después podría contarles acerca de...

En ese instante entró al salón el profesor y todos tuvieron que ir a sus puestos.

-¿No te parece extraño lo que dijo Yamazaki, Sakura? -susurró Tomoyo.

-Si, mucho. Me pregunto donde habrá...

-Silencio, alumnos -dijo el profesor -Ahora voy a darles una sorpresa muy grata.

Al oír esto, Sakura se olvidó de todo y su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Hoy un nuevo compañero se unirá a ustedes. Probablemente lo recordarán, ya que estuvo de intercambio hace algún tiempo.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sería posible...

-Eriol, pasa por favor.

La decepción inundó a Sakura, que se había hecho muchas ilusiones. No es que no se alegrara de volver a ver a Eriol, pero ella pensaba...

-Vamos a ver... tu antiguo puesto sigue desocupado. Siéntate allí por favor.

-Muchas gracias profesor -dijo Eriol- Ah, y se me olvidaba, esto es para usted.

-Veamos -dijo el profesor leyendo el papel que Eriol le había entregado- ¡Vaya¡Que sorpresa! Pasa tú también por favor.

Entonces Li entró al salón, mirando a todos de frente. Sakura no podía creerlo, sobre todo después de haber sufrido una desilusión tan grande.

-Al parecer se reunirán con dos de sus antiguos compañeros. Siéntate allí, junto a Eriol, en tu antiguo puesto. Y ahora... -el profesor continuó con su clase.

Cuando la clase hubo terminado todos se arremolinaron en torno a ellos, saludándolos y haciéndoles preguntas. Esto le molestó un poco a Sakura, quien quería hablar a solas con ellos, en especial con Li. Luego de un rato decidieron encontrarse en el parque pingÃ¼ino para conversar tranquilamente después de clases.

Hasta allí se dirigieron Sakura y Tomoyo, que fueron conversando.

-¿Esta era tu sorpresa, Tomoyo? -preguntó Sakura, muy alegre.

-Si, el joven Li me llamó para contarme que volvería... y para preguntarme sobre ti...

-¿Sobre mi¿Qué te preguntó¿Y por qué no me llamó a mi?... -dijo Sakura, toda confundida.

-Tranquila, lo que ocurre es que quería preguntarme como te lo tomarías tú si él volviera tan de repente.

-Ah... ¿Y tú que le dijiste?

-Pues que te lo tomarías bien.

Sakura pareció asustada. -Ehhh...

-¡Eh¡Sakura, Tomoyo, por aquí! -les gritaron desde el parque pingÃ¼ino.

-Ah, hola como están -se saludaron.

-Bien -dijo Eriol haciendo una reverencia- ahora deberán preguntarse cuál es el motivo de mi retorno... y el de Li.

-Pues claro -dijo Tomoyo- aunque yo creía que el joven Li había regresado por la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura...

Esto hizo que ambos se sonrojaran bastante.

-Syaoran no me hizo ninguna promesa Tomoyo... sólo me comentó amistosamente que regresaría a Japón cuando terminara unos asuntos pendientes en su país... €"intentó aclarar Sakura.

-Es... cierto -dijo Li, aún sonrojado- pero esos asuntos importantes tendrán que esperar. Eriol me llamó porque...

-Será mejor que yo se los cuente -lo interrumpió Eriol- Volví, y le pedí a Li que volviera, porque al parecer nuevamente tendrás que convertirte en una Card Captor, Sakura.

-¿¿¡Qu...qué!??.

Notas: Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic... sólo me decidí a hacerlo después de darme cuenta que no existía ninguno en que el protagonista fuera mi personaje favorito... (cuando lo lean completo, sabrán quién es). El primer capitulo es más bien un prologo, más tarde las cosas se irán poniendo mejor. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!. 


	2. Ha nacido un nuevo Card Captor

Capitulo 2:  
  
Ha nacido un nuevo Card Captor  
  
Dos semanas antes...  
  
Yamazaki se encontraba junto a Chiharu estudiando para un examen. Chiharu hacía los ejercicios y Yamazaki la ayudaba cuando se encontraba con un problema demasiado difícil para ella.  
  
-Bueno, muchas gracias por enseñarme Yamazaki -dijo Chiharu- Si no me va bien ahora, no me irá nunca.  
  
-No hay problema -dijo Yamazaki poniéndose una mano detrás de la cabeza y riéndose.  
  
-Para agradecerte voy a regalarte unas deliciosas galletas, ya verás.  
  
Yamazaki se puso a rezar para que no se pusiera mal del estomago otra vez, haciendo que Chiharu le golpeara en la cabeza.  
  
-Entonces adiós Yamazaki...  
  
-Adioooos...  
  
Yamazaki se había quedado sólo en su casa. Sus padres trabajaban juntos en el hospital de Tomoeda, y ese día les tocaba quedarse toda la noche. Yamazaki no tenía nada más que hacer, así que decidió ir a jugar videojuegos. Iba en camino a su pieza cuando sintió ruidos en la biblioteca.  
  
Al principio sintió un poco de preocupación, pero luego levantó un dedo y dijo -Según las leyendas, cuando uno siente ruidos en la biblioteca, quiere decir que...  
  
Miró a su alrededor y vio que nadie lo estaba escuchando, así que decidió parar de hablar e ir a investigar.  
  
No se le ocurrió coger nada para defenderse, ni que la razón pudiera ser un ladrón o algo peligroso. Finalmente llegó a la fuente de los ruidos. Era uno de los libros de la biblioteca, que brillaba y emitía extraños ruidos.  
  
-¿Tienes algún problema libro? -le preguntó Yamazaki- No deberías hacer tanto ruido si te sientes sólo. Recuerdo que cuando un libro quiere que lo lean...  
  
El libro no contestó y Yamazaki se sintió un poco tonto. Así que lo sacó del estante.  
  
En la cubierta tenía un animal bastante extraño. Parecía un dragón enorme con alas de murciélago. Además poseía un candado. En la parte de atrás no había nada.  
  
Como no tenía nada más que hacer, Yamazaki se dispuso a abrirlo. No tenía llave, pero cuando puso su mano sobre el candado este se abrió fácilmente.  
  
-Vaya...  
  
En el interior del libro había una gran multitud de cartas, una por cada hoja. Yamazaki cogió la primera y caminó en dirección de la salida de la biblioteca. Representaba una figura extraña sosteniendo una especie de bomba entre sus manos. Leyó el nombre de la carta que se encontraba en la parte inferior.  
  
-La... la explo... si... ¡La Explosión!- dijo triunfante.  
  
La carta comenzó a emitir brillos que se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, hasta que se hicieron casi continuos. Un gran remolino de aire, humo y fuego envolvió a Yamazaki, hasta que una enorme explosión llenó de humo toda la biblioteca. Todas las cartas del libro volaron por los cielos, atravesando el techo de la habitación.  
  
-Ehhhh.. -dijo Yamazaki, con la cara negra de hollín y su pelo levantado- ¿Qué... que sucedió?.  
  
El libro cayó al suelo, completamente vacío.  
  
-Veamos, yo tomé esta carta del libro, recité su nombre y todo se llenó de fuego y humo... esto debe querer decir que... que... -comenzó a pensar, dándose golpecitos en la cara con uno de sus dedos- ¡Que activé el sistema de seguridad del libro!... claro es obvio, como no me di cuenta antes...  
  
En ese instante, comenzó a surgir del libro que había caído al suelo un extraño animal, una especie de lagartija con pequeñas alitas de murciélago (¿han visto Mulán? Como el dragón pequeño... más o menos). Abrió los ojos y emitió un largo bostezo.  
  
-¿Quién osa molestar a Karo, el guardián de las únicas y poderosas cartas que... -se interrumpió al mirar a Yamazaki, que lo miraba sonriendo con la boca un tanto abierta.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo volando hasta posarse en su cabeza- ¿Qué cosa eres tú, una estatua?¿Dónde llevas las baterías?.  
  
-Ehhh.. -dijo Yamazaki mirándolo hacia arriba- no soy ningún juguete señor Karo. Sólo soy un niño.  
  
-Bueno, niño, ¿Puedes decirme quien abrió el libro y me despertó de mi siempre constante vigilancia?.  
  
-Yo fui señor -dijo Yamazaki, con su cara habitual- Si quiere puedo volver a hacerlo...  
  
-No digas insensateces, ¿Quieres? -negó moviendo la cabeza el guardián- Un niño no debería decir mentiras, en especial cuando se sabe que a los mentirosos se les cae el cabello, les aparecen manchas de colores y... y..  
  
-Les crecen colas de elefante -completó Yamazaki.  
  
-Exacto -aseguró Karo, acercándose al libro.  
  
-Lo se muy bien señor, pero le aseguro que yo fui quién abrió el libro e hizo volar por los cielos todas las cartas que había dentro.  
  
-¿Qué hiciste qué...? -gritó el guardián, examinando el libro- Oh no... las cartas... ¿Dónde se fueron?.  
  
-No lo sé señor -dijo Yamazaki levantándose- lo más seguro es que se hayan desparramado por toda la ciudad.  
  
-No puede ser.. -Karo se agarró la cabeza y dio vueltas preocupadamente alrededor de Yamazaki- Es necesario recuperarlas... Aunque aún no puedo creer que alguien como tú haya logrado separarlas... lo más seguro es que te las hayas robado...  
  
El guardián empezó a registrar a Yamazaki por todos lados, sin encontrar nada, hasta que miró sus manos y vio la carta de La Explosión.  
  
-¡Aha! He aquí la prueba de tu culpabilidad... es la carta de la.. la... -de pronto se le ocurrió lo que había sucedido- Ahora entiendo.. tú no habrás dicho por casualidad..  
  
-Yo no dije nada, sólo tome la carta así y leí en voz alta...  
  
-¡No lo digas!¡Por lo que más quieras!  
  
-La Explosión -Yamazaki sonrió satisfecho.  
  
-Maldición -alcanzó a musitar el guardián, resignado, antes de que la carta volviera a activarse, envolviéndolos en fuego y humo  
  
-Bueno, por lo menos ahora comprendo lo que ocurrió.  
  
Se encontraban en la pieza de Yamazaki, después de haber tomado un baño para quitarse la suciedad producida por la carta.  
  
-El Flow -leyó Yamazaki el titulo del libro- entonces aquí se guardaban celosamente las cartas Flow.  
  
-Exacto -dijo Karo, comiendo de las galletas que le había dado Yamazaki- Y ahora tú y yo debemos recuperarlas, antes de que algún otro Card Captor lo haga.  
  
-¿Qué es un Card Captor? -preguntó Yamazaki, levantando un dedo como lo hacía siempre que contaba una de sus historias- He oído que son un grupo de guerreros que usan armaduras míticas para defender a Atenas de las fuerzas de...  
  
-No, estás confundido... esos son otros... -lo interrumpió Karo- los Card Captors son los que capturan cartas y...  
  
-Las cuidan y entrenan para convertirse en el mejor entrenador de cartas del mundo, luchando unos con otros en torneos y gimnasios, ganando medallas y...  
  
-¡No me interrumpas! -siguió hablando Karo- Y tu te convertirás en uno de ellos, para ayudarme a recuperar las cartas que por error desparramaste...  
  
-¿Y tendré mi propia nave de combate? -volvió a interrumpir Yamazaki, sin darse por vencido- ¿Con mísiles teledirigidos y todo? ¿O un gigantesco robot de lucha que mida unos cien metros de alto? ¿O...?  
  
-¡Silencio! -gritó Karo- Mmmm... tal vez más tarde, pero por ahora sólo necesitarás una llave para sellar las cartas. Ahora, haz exactamente lo que yo te vaya diciendo...  
  
Yamazaki observó la llave que tenía entre sus manos. Era un largo bastón con forma de espada y lazos de colores en su empuñadura.  
  
-Entonces yo debo decir... -repitió una vez más- ...regresa a la extraña forma que mereces... carta Flow... te lo ordeno por el poder de la Luna...  
  
-Si, excepto por lo del final que inventaste recién... -Karo continuaba comiendo galletas- Y todo saldrá bien... espero. A propósito, ¿donde conseguiste estas galletas? están exquisitas...  
  
-Me las dio mi amiga Chiharu, pero yo no pude comerlas porque me hacían mal al estomago-dijo Yamazaki sonriendo como siempre.  
  
-Pues tú te lo pierdes porque son muy buenas -se mofó Karo.  
  
-Vaya, ni pareciera que las he tenido guardadas al sol por más de tres semanas...  
  
-¿¿¿¡¡¡Qué qué!!!???.  
  
Notas: Advertencia, este Flashback que acaban de presenciar continúa en el siguiente capitulo. De hecho, es tan largo que llega a durar ¡¡4 capítulos!!. Otra cosa, cuando escribí este capitulo eran las 4:00 a.m., así que no vengan a quejarse de los nombres "Karo" y "Flow". Cualquier comentario enviarlo a lapson2@yahoo.com... Después de todo... ¡Nunca nadie me escribe!... ^^UUU... 


	3. La Primera Captura

Capitulo 3:

La primera captura

-Entonces, por favor vuelva a contarme la historia de las cartas Flow otra vez, señor Karo -suplicó Yamazaki con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Cielos, ¿Qué nunca te cansas de oir historias de Magia? -suspiró Karo, mientras comía de los dulces que Yamazaki le ofrecía.

-No lo creo, son demasiado fantásticas... incluso para mi... -comenzó a decir Yamazaki, alzando su dedo- una historia como esa se compara a la del increíble viaje que tuvo que realizar un antiguo guerrero de China cuando...

-Ya, ya, te la contaré otra vez sólo para que te quedes cayado y dejes de decir tantas tonterías...

... Hace mucho tiempo existió un poderoso brujo, llamado Clow Reed, que creó gracias a su magia unas cartas muy poderosas... las cartas Clow. Su poder era tan inmenso que nadie creyó jamás que alguien podría alcanzarlo, pero el mago Clow tenía un discípulo llamado Fred que ansiaba llegar a ser algún día como su maestro.

Este aprendiz admiraba mucho a Clow, tanto que se vestía igual a él y trataba de imitar su acento británico. Incluso llegó al extremo de cambiar su nombre al de Flow, para hacer juego con el del objeto de su admiración. Para demostrar a su maestro que él era un sucesor digno estudió todas las artes que tenían relación con la creación y la captura de las cartas mágicas, hasta que fue capaz de crear tantas cartas como las de Clow.

Pero Clow, que siempre guíaba a su discípulo de la mejor manera notó que las cartas Flow eran demasiado impredecibles y caóticas, así que sugirió a Flow encerrarlas en un libro mágico, hasta que alguien en el futuro pudiera controlar su poder. Flow vioque eso era lo más correcto e, imitando por última vez a su maestro, creó dos guardianes para que las cartas pudieran ser protegidas a través de los siglos venideros...

-Yo soy uno de esos guardianes, y cumplí mi cometido bastante bien, hasta que tu llegaste y desparramaste todas las cartas Flow...

-Que increíble... es la mejor historia que he escuchado en mi vida... ni yo hubiera podido inventar una mejor -suspiró Yamazaki.

-¡Insensato!¿Crees que todo es invención mía? -se desesperó Karo, tratando de asustar a Yamazaki- ¿Cómo si no explicas lo que sucedió en la biblioteca de tus padres?.

-Mmmm... es un buen punto -observó pensativo Yamazaki- y tampoco puedo explicar el que esté hablando con una lagartija alada de peluche...

-Ahí tienes -se alegró Karo, pero luego pensó en lo que le había dicho- ¿¡Pero como me llamaste, maldito!?

-Uy... que carácter. -Takashi (por fin me acordé del nombre de Yamazaki, ufff!) se disculpó rápidamente.

Karo no respondió a las disculpas de Yamazaki, pues de pronto parecía concentrado en una presencia extraña en el exterior de la habitación de Takashi.

-¿Que le sucede señor Karo? -Takashi (me parece) preguntó extrañado- de pronto se ha quedado como paralizado.

-Siento... ¡Siento la presencia de una carta Flow! -dijo abriendo sus ojos de golpe- está allí afuera...

-Eh... eh... ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? -Yamazaki pareció preocupado por un instante y luego, levantando su dedo como siempre, exclamó- ¡Ah, si, casi lo había olvidado!... Carta Flow, regresa a la extraña forma que mereces... -y luego, adquiriendo una pose sofisticada- Listo señor Karo, espero que esté orgulloso de mi.

A Karo le apareció una enorme gota en la cabeza...

-¡Así no, estúpido!; primero tienes que acercarte lo suficiente, regresarla a su forma verdadera, debilitarla, sujetarla si es posible... y luego convertirla en carta...

-Ah... bien, pero de todos modos no me parece una idea tan emocionante como lo que acabo de hacer...

Takashi Yamazaki llevaba puesta una corta capa negra con capucha, según él, para verse más impresionante. No ayudaba mucho para tal efecto que también llevara su pijama de ositos y sus pantuflas de Mickey...

-Bueno, más que una carta a mi me parece un cohete de propulsión a chorro.

-Debe ser la carta del Impulso... -aclaró Karo- Debes tener mucho cuidado, pues si vuela hacia ti y te golpea puedes salpicarme un poco... Yamazaki levantó uno de sus dedos...

-He oído que la mejor manera de atrapar un cohete o proyectil es usar ropa de colores brillantes y saltar lo más alto posible. Los cohetes tienden a acercarse, de este modo se usa una gigantesca red para envolverlos, y luego se amarra a un poste o un árbol de gran envergadura para que de vueltas y se le acabe el combustible...

-Pues aunque fuera cierto no me parece una posibilidad muy realizable en estas condiciones -Karo parecía bastante relajado, a pesar de que la carta daba vueltas por todo el bloque lanzando chispas espectaculares... era una suerte que la calle estuviera vacía.

-Entonces lo que deberíamos hacer es... -empezó a decir Takashi, pero Karo lo interrumpió.

-Cuidado, que aquí viene.

La carta había comenzado a descender, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Yamazaki. Este no pareció demasiado alerta, y no hizo ningún movimiento para esquivarla. Si no hubiera sido porque Karo lo empujó hacia adelante, hubiera sido embestido con una gran fuerza.

Pero de todos modos no había sido lo suficientemente rápido, ya que la capucha de su capa quedó enganchada en la punta del cohete. Yamazaki se encontró volando colgado de la carta, a una velocidad muy alta.

-Vaya, desde aquí puedo ver la casa de Naoko -sonrió.

-¡Yamazaki! -le gritó Karo desde abajo- ¡Usa la carta de la Explosión! Así todo el combustible de Impulso se inflamará y volará en mil pedazos...

-¿No se supone que tengo que atrapar la carta, señor Karo? -Yamazaki quería hacer bien su trabajo, que no consistía en destruir las cartas volándolas en pedazos, le parecía.

-¡Bueno, así será más fácil de atrapar...!

-¿Pero no estallaría yo también? -Por un momento Yamazaki pareció preocupado, pero volvió a sonreír, mientras Impulso terminaba otra vuelta por la manzana- Y luego me costaría bastante más sellarla...

-Buen punto, pero no hay mejor plan -a Karo no le preocupaba mucho la situación, al parecer.

Yamazaki volvió a considerar la idea y esta vez no le pareció tan mala. Se disponía a activar la carta cuando Impulso, presintiendo algo, comenzó a girar en torno a su eje, para deshacerse de su indeseada carga. Así Yamazaki se vio de pronto sobre Impulso, como si cabalgara una especie de caballo.

-Ahio Silver -se rió- Lo mejor que se puede hacer en estos casos es disfrutar la vista, como solía decir el viejo filosofo griego Sócrates, cuando junto a un amigo compraron una alfombra voladora y... -de pronto se fijó en alguien abajo- Vaya, si parece Chiharu volviendo a su casa... debería tratar de saludarla...

Sin darse cuenta, al comenzar a agitar su brazo se cargó hacia adelante, haciendo que la carta perdiera su equilibrio y comenzara a caer en picada. El resultado es que se estrellaron a una velocidad increíble directo a la laguna de Tomoeda (esa que es típica, no se como se llama), cuyo puente iba cruzando Chiharu en ese preciso instante.

En realidad, fue una gran suerte, pues la carta al mojarse perdió su capacidad de volar y así Yamazaki pudo salir a la superficie sin problemas. Se acercó a la orilla y se sentó en el agua. Aunque pareció desorientado, pronto volvió a sonreír, ya que a su lado se encontraba la carta toda empapada y cansada, como si resoplara.

-Regresa a la forma extraña que mereces, carta Flow -dijo calmadamente, y a

pesar de esto la carta se transformó.

-¡Bravo muchacho! -Karo llegó volando- por fin atrapaste tu primera carta, y de una manera espectacular... no se como lo lograste.

-Créame, señor Karo, yo tampoco...

En ese instante, ambos se vieron en la obligación de voltearse, y pusieron una cara entre sorpresa y miedo, pues desde la orilla los estaba contemplando una Chiharu muy extrañada y harto empapada también.

-¿¿Qué??.


	4. Chiharu y el ataque de otra carta Flow

Capitulo 4 Chiharu y el ataque de otra carta Flow -Eh... Â¡Hola Chiharu! -Yamazaki mirÃ³ a Karo, que se habÃ­a posado en su mano al llegar y pensÃ³ en una manera de disimularlo.  
-Yamazaki... Â¿CÃ³mo llegaste hasta aquÃ­? Â¿Por quÃ© te caÃ­ste al agua? Â¿QuÃ© fue lo que me salpicÃ³?... Â¿Por quÃ© ese peluche estaba.  
-Tranquila Chiharu -Yamazaki, que segundos antes tenÃ­a una gran gota en su espalda, sonriÃ³ repentinamente y levantÃ³ uno de sus dedos- Puedo explicarlo todo... Vine hasta aquÃ­ corriendo para... darte un regalo. Me caÃ­ al agua... porque venÃ­a muy rÃ¡pido. Lo que te salpicÃ³ el agua... fui yo, cayendo con tanto impulso. Y la razÃ³n por la que te pareciÃ³ que este muÃ±eco estaba hablando fue porque... porque... estoy tomando clases de ventriloquÃ­a avanzada y necesitaba practicar. Si..., eso.  
Yamazaki no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio... eran bastantes mentiras hasta para Ã©l.  
-Viniste para... -Chiharu parecÃ­a conmovida- ...traerme un regalo.  
-Eh, si... debo tenerlo por aquÃ­... -Yamazaki buscÃ³ desesperadamente en sus bolsillos, pues habÃ­a olvidado que necesitaba un regalo para darle esa excusa.  
Chiharu se acercÃ³ para observarlo mÃ¡s detalladamente, pero Yamazaki, que estaba en su pijama no llevaba nada consigo... por un momento considerÃ³ regalarle su ropa, pero de seguro esto la harÃ­a enojar... finalmente se le ocurriÃ³ una idea.  
-Toma Chiharu -dijo entregÃ¡ndole a Karo, que hacÃ­a todo lo posible para permanecer quieto- hice este peluche especialmente para ti.  
-Â¡Vaya! es muy hermoso Yamazaki... -Chiharu abrazÃ³ tierna y vigorosamente a Karo, haciendo que le saltaran los ojos. Entonces recordÃ³ que si le ponÃ­a el nombre de quien se lo habÃ­a regalado, estarÃ­an enamorados con esa persona para siempre- Te parece... te parece... que le ponga... Yamazaki.  
-Ah, lo siento, pero su nombre ya es Karo.  
Chiharu le dio una cara de enfado... como se le habÃ­a ocurrido ponerle un nombre al muÃ±eco que iba a regalarle. Luego mirÃ³ a Karo y su mirada se puso tierna otra vez.  
-Yamazaki... quiero decirte que que.  
-No te preocupes en decir gracias... de nada -Yamazaki se habÃ­a relajado, pues Chiharu le habÃ­a creÃ­do todo- Pero debes saber que ese muÃ±eco representa el antiguo arte del baile de la lagartija alada. Es una tÃ©cnica que mezcla artes marciales con movimientos de yoga para.  
-Ya basta Yamazaki -Chiharu lo interrumpiÃ³- SerÃ¡ mejor que salgas de esa agua, o pescarÃ¡s un resfriado... quizÃ¡s quieras... ir a mi casa... a ponerte algo seco.  
Chiharu se sonrojÃ³ bastante.  
-Bah, no te preocupes... corriendo me seco -dijo Takashi poniÃ©ndose de pie de golpe, y sonriÃ©ndole- Hasta maÃ±ana Chiharu.  
-Hasta maÃ±ana... -luego cambiÃ³ su expresiÃ³n a una mÃ¡s dura y dijo- ...y oye Yamazaki.  
-Â¿S... si.  
-SerÃ¡ mejor que no me hayas mentido, porque... -Su mirada se posÃ³ furibunda en Takashi.  
-Eh... eh... claro.  
Chiharu llegÃ³ su casa, cargando siempre a Karo, y se recostÃ³ en su cama, abrazÃ¡ndolo tiernamente (o en la opiniÃ³n de este, asfixiadoramente.  
-Yamazaki... -dijo, pensando.  
Â¿Que sentÃ­a por Ã©l?... habÃ­an sido amigos desde muy pequeÃ±os... mucho antes de entrar en la escuela Tomoeda, donde conocieron al resto del grupo. Seguro sentÃ­a una gran amistad, pero... se sonrojÃ³. A veces querÃ­a que no fuera tan indiferente ente todo, que tomara sus atenciones mÃ¡s en cuenta, pero esa noche... por fin... Ã©l le habÃ­a hecho un regalo... demostrando su interÃ©s.  
Chiharu se levantÃ³ y dejÃ³ el peluche en su escritorio. Por fin sabÃ­a cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos por Takashi... SentÃ­a alegrÃ­a, vergÃ¼enza, nerviosismo y enfado; todo a la vez. MirÃ³ al peluche culpable de haberla hecho sentir de esa forma y le dio unos cuantos puÃ±etazos en la cabeza... como solÃ­a hacer cuando Yamazaki le enfadaba.  
Luego se preparÃ³ para acostarse a dormir. Estaba soÃ±ando con Yamazaki cuando el muÃ±eco se atreviÃ³ a moverse, y abriendo la ventana a la calle, saliÃ³ volando de la habitaciÃ³n.  
Takashi sintiÃ³ unos golpecitos en la ventana y por un segundo considerÃ³ la idea la idea de dejar la ventana cerrada. TodavÃ­a no conocÃ­a muy bien a Karo... pero ya se habÃ­a hecho una idea bastante clara acerca de su carÃ¡cter. En todo caso, no podÃ­a dejarlo afuera. Una vez que lo dejÃ³ entrar, comprobÃ³ que estaba en lo cierto acerca de la que serÃ­a su reacciÃ³n ante lo ocurrido.  
-Yamazaki... -Chiharu se encontraba en la sala de clases, por la maÃ±ana.  
-Â¿Si, Chiharu? -Yamazaki le dio una sonrisa- dime.  
-QuerÃ­a pedirte que... -Chiharu dudÃ³ un instante- que hablemos en privado.  
-Pues claro -Yamazaki levantÃ³ uno de sus dedos- a mi me encanta hablar. Â¿Que te parece que te cuente acerca de las antiguas tribus que habitaron la regiÃ³n de Tomoeda? Se dice que uno sÃ³lo de estos nativos podÃ­a.  
-No, no -Chiharu se enfadÃ³ por un instante, pero luego volviÃ³ a sonrojarse- Quiero hablarte acerca de algo importante... en otro lugar... Â¿QuÃ© te parece que nos encontremos en el parque pingÃ¼ino despuÃ©s de clases.  
-Eh... estÃ¡ bien... pero no veo porque no podemos hablar aquÃ­.  
-Ya lo sabrÃ¡s.  
En ese momento el profesor Terada entrÃ³ al salÃ³n, asÃ­ que todos tuvieron que ubicarse en sus puestos. Sakura se encontraba conversando con Tomoyo cerca del pizarrÃ³n, y al caminar hacia su lugar pasÃ³ por donde Yamazaki habÃ­a dejado su mochila. Algo la hizo detenerse, extraÃ±ada.  
-Â¿Te sucede algo Sakura? -Tomoyo le preguntÃ³, preocupada.  
-No, nada... sÃ³lo que me pareciÃ³ haber sentido una presencia mÃ¡gica extraÃ±a... pero debe haber sido mi imaginaciÃ³n.  
-Pssst, Yamazaki... -Un susurro saliÃ³ de su mochila en medio de la clase. Takashi tomÃ³ su mochila y la puso debajo de su banco.  
-Â¿Si seÃ±or Karo?  
-Â¿Para que te querÃ­a esa chiquilla?  
-Dijo que querÃ­a hablar conmigo despuÃ©s de clases Â¿Por quÃ©.  
-Pues no me parece que deberÃ­as hacerlo... estÃ¡ loca.  
-Â¡Â¿CÃ³mo!  
-Que estÃ¡ loca, te lo digo... ayer me dio un par de puÃ±etazos sin ningÃºn motivo... ademÃ¡s he visto como se sonroja al mirarte, crÃ©eme, esa chiquilla no te conviene.  
-Ay seÃ±or Karo -Yamazaki suspirÃ³ y una gota se formÃ³ en su cabeza.  
Yamazaki y Chiharu fueron juntos al parque pingÃ¼ino y se sentaron en los columpios. Chiharu parecÃ­a un poco cohibida, mientras Takashi sonreÃ­a sin saber de que se trataba todo aquello.  
-Yamazaki, ayer en la noche, cuando me regalaste el muÃ±eco -Chiharu bajÃ³ la mirada- me pareciÃ³ que habÃ­a algo extraÃ±o en mi... me puse a pensar y me di cuenta que yo... que yo siento... por ti.  
-Yiiipiiii -Yamazaki dio un gritito de felicidad.  
-Â¿Te alegras como yo Yamazaki? -Chiharu se emocionÃ³- Oh... me hace tan feliz que sientas lo mismo.  
-Yupiii... Â¿QuÃ© sienta quÃ© Chiharu?  
-Â¿CÃ³mo que que sientas que? -Chiharu se volviÃ³ para mirarlo y vio que la razÃ³n de los gritos de Yamazaki era que se estaba columpiando fuertemente. Una gigantesca gota le apareciÃ³ en la frente a Chiharu.  
-Â¡Â¿Puedes parar?! Y ahora escÃºchame bien... no voy a aguantar que me trates asÃ­ Yamazaki... cuando te estÃ© hablando de algo tan importante quiero toda tu atenciÃ³n y... y.  
Tuvo que interrumpirse, pues Takashi se habÃ­a parado de golpe y miraba atentamente a su alrededor, como si buscara a algo o alguien, habiÃ©ndolo presentido.  
-Â¡Bravo! Has sentido la presencia de una carta Flow... -una extraÃ±a voz saliÃ³ de la mochila de Yamazaki.  
Chiharu se asombrÃ³ bastante, pues no tenÃ­a idea de que habÃ­a sido eso.  
Yamazaki sonriÃ³ nuevamente. SentÃ­a como cosquillas en el estomago... la presencia venÃ­a desde.  
Un estrÃ©pito asustÃ³ a todos. Una especie de risa saliÃ³ de lo que antes era sÃ³lo metal y plÃ¡stico... con mucho ruido el rey PingÃ¼ino comenzÃ³ a mover sus piernas y acercarse a al trÃ­o.  
Yamazaki no podÃ­a creer lo que veÃ­a, era lo mÃ¡s fantÃ¡stico que habÃ­a presenciado jamÃ¡s. SÃ³lo pudo reaccionar de una forma.  
-Â¿QuÃ© quÃ© quÃ©.  
Notas: Vaya... quiÃ©n pensarÃ­a que este fanfic mutarÃ­a a uno romÃ¡ntico... :P. Al parecer he perdido un poco el control de los personajes... esa Chiharu U... supuestamente el fanfic iba a ser sÃ³lo acciÃ³n-humor. Aunque en los prÃ³ximos capÃ­tulos... bueno, ya verÃ¡n. Recuerden mandar todos sus comentarios, sugerencias o insultos a Hoy lo revisÃ© y no habÃ­a nada ( sniff... sniff... 


	5. El ataque de otra carta Flow

Capitulo 5:  
El ataque de otra carta Flow Chiharu, como Yamazaki, tampoco podÃ­a creer lo que veÃ­a. El rey pingÃ¼ino se habÃ­a movido de su sitio y ahora se acercaba a ellos rÃ¡pidamente, como si los atacara. Yamazaki se puso delante de ella, y con una seriedad que Chiharu nunca le habÃ­a escuchado antes, le dijo:  
-Ten cuidado... serÃ¡ mejor que salgas corriendo. Yo intentarÃ© detenerlo.  
Chiharu sÃ³lo hizo un movimiento afirmativo.  
-Pero... Â¿EstÃ¡s seguro que estarÃ¡s bien, Yamazaki.  
-Claro, ya me conoces... soy un experto en el manejo y cuidado de animales en forma de juegos infantiles fuera de control -Yamazaki regresÃ³ a su sonrisa habitual- y ahora apresÃºrate.  
-Aha... -Chiharu se alejÃ³, poniÃ©ndose a una distancia segura. El rey pingÃ¼ino la contemplÃ³ al irse, pero decidiÃ³ concentrarse en atacar a Yamazaki.  
-Esto tiene que ser obra de una carta Flow -Karo aprovechÃ³ la ocasiÃ³n para salir de la mochila de Takashi.  
-Debo admitir que se me habÃ­a ocurrido -Yamazaki afirmÃ³- con la presencia y todo.  
-Â¡Cuidado! -gritÃ³ Karo, pues el rey pingÃ¼ino ya habÃ­a llegado corriendo. Yamazaki apenas tuvo tiempo de lanzarse a un lado antes de que este arrasara con todo lo que habÃ­a en su lugar.  
-Vaya, es muy poderosa -Yamazaki levantÃ³ uno de sus dedos- debe tratarse de la carta "el PingÃ¼ino"... o a lo mejor es la carta "el Arrollar.  
-Supongo que podrÃ­a ser una de esas cartas... -Karo ya se habÃ­a irritado un poco con Yamazaki, asÃ­ que le hablaba en un tono irÃ³nico- ...si no fuera porque nunca han existido.  
-O tal vez sea... -Takashi dudÃ³ un segundo, pues el rey pingÃ¼ino se habÃ­a dado una media vuelta y volvÃ­a a atacar- ...eh... mejor continuamos hablando luego.  
-Lo mismo creo -dijo Karo apresuradamente- ahora hay que pensar en un plan.  
-Pues se me ocurre una idea... -dijo Yamazaki.  
-Â¿Estamos pensando lo mismo? -preguntÃ³ Karo, fijando su vista en Ã©l.  
-AsÃ­ me parece.  
Ambos se contemplaron a los ojos y se pusieron de acuerdo con una mirada. El rey pingÃ¼ino estaba a punto de llegar... pero estaban preparados... ambos se dieron vuelta y comenzaron a correr como desesperados, pues su plan era escapar lo mÃ¡s rÃ¡pidamente posible.  
-No puede ser... nos estÃ¡ alcanzando -Karo no volaba lo suficientemente rÃ¡pido, asÃ­ que se agarrÃ³ de la ropa de Yamazaki.  
-Â¿QuÃ© tenÃ­a que decir para activar la llave, seÃ±or Karo? -dijo Yamazaki mientras corrÃ­a a toda velocidad- ya se me olvidÃ³.  
-Â¡Muchacho imbecil! -Karo se desesperÃ³- Â¿CÃ³mo puedes haber olvidado algo tan importante?... estÃ¡ bien, te lo dirÃ© de nuevo.  
Karo le dijo todo y Yamazaki lo repitiÃ³:  
-Llave que guardas los poderes de la verdad, muestra tu verdadera forma ente Yamazaki, quiÃ©n acepto esta misiÃ³n contigo... Â¡LibÃ©rate.  
-Aja, asÃ­, perfecto -dijo Karo- ahora podrÃ­as usar una de tus dos cartas... aunque serÃ¡ mejor que no uses la ExplosiÃ³n... ya que estoy cerca tuyo.  
-Muy bien entonces -respondiÃ³ Yamazaki, mientras lanzaba una carta hacia adelante- Carta creada por Flow, ayÃºdame a escapar sin demora... Â¡Impulso.  
De uno de los extremos de la llave extendida de Yamazaki comenzaron a salir chispas, como si se tratara de una escoba voladora a propulsiÃ³n. Poco a poco comenzÃ³ a ganar velocidad hacia adelante, y Yamazaki, que se encontraba agarrado con ambas manos de ella, empezÃ³ a despegar sus pies del suelo.  
-EstÃ¡s yendo muy rÃ¡pido -Karo ya no podÃ­a mantenerse sujeto a la ropa de Yamazaki, y tuvo que soltarse- Ahhhhh.  
Al perder velocidad fue alcanzado por el rey pingÃ¼ino que todavÃ­a perseguÃ­a a Takashi y rebotÃ³ contra Ã©l con un golpe bastante fuerte, que lo dejÃ³ inconsciente en el suelo. Chiharu, que se encontraba por allÃ­, se acercÃ³ a Ã©l.  
-Parece... -lo examinÃ³ mÃ¡s de cerca y lo recogiÃ³ del suelo- Â¡Es el muÃ±eco que me regalÃ³ Yamazaki.  
El rey pingÃ¼ino no se daba por vencido y tambiÃ©n aumentÃ³ su velocidad al correr mÃ¡s rÃ¡pido. Yamazaki se encontraba en verdadero peligro si lograba alcanzarlo, asÃ­ que planeÃ³ algo. Dio una vuelta hacia un Ã¡rbol que se encontraba en el parque y pasÃ³ por debajo de una rama, no siendo golpeado por centÃ­metros. El rey pingÃ¼ino no tuvo tanta suerte... al intentar seguirlo se dio un golpe descomunal en la cabeza, quebrando la rama y quedando tirado de espaldas al piso.  
Yamazaki regresÃ³ la llave a su normalidad y regresÃ³ junto al Ã¡rbol. El rey pingÃ¼ino, tirado de espaldas, trataba infructuosamente ponerse de pie. Al parecer era demasiado pesado y ancho para lograrlo. Casi podÃ­a notarse desesperaciÃ³n en su cara, viendo como agitaba sus brazos y sus piernas.  
Chiharu tambiÃ©n se acercÃ³, llevando a Karo que se encontraba mareado por el golpe, en sus brazos.  
-Â¿QuÃ©.. quÃ© sucediÃ³, Yamazaki? -preguntÃ³ asustada.  
-Me parece que esto aun no ha terminado... -Yamazaki intentaba acordarse de algo- Â¡Ah!... claro... ahora tengo que sellar la carta.  
SubiÃ³ con bastante dificultad sobre el rey pingÃ¼ino y se parÃ³ sobre su estomago.  
-Regresa a la extraÃ±a forma que mereces... -pero se interrumpiÃ³ al notar que el rey pingÃ¼ino habÃ­a dejado de moverse, y que una especie de forma brillante parecida a un zorro plateado surgÃ­a de Ã©l, escapando y refugiÃ¡ndose dentro del Ã¡rbol.  
-Ha... Â¿Escapado?... -Yamazaki no entendÃ­a que estaba sucediendo.  
-Ten cuidado Yamazaki -dijo Karo de los brazos de Chiharu- se trata de la carta.  
Pero en eso un enorme estrÃ©pito lo interrumpiÃ³, ya que el Ã¡rbol tambiÃ©n habÃ­a cobrado vida y sacaba sus raÃ­ces de la tierra, intentando apresar a Yamazaki, que por suerte aun se encontraba sobre el rey pingÃ¼ino inmÃ³vil.  
-RÃ¡pido, tienes que dejarla fuera de combate -Karo intentÃ³ liberarse de los brazos de Chiharu, pero al no poder hacerlo se dirigiÃ³ a ella- Chiquilla, serÃ¡ mejor que nos alejemos.  
Chiharu mirÃ³ a Karo desconcertada e hizo un gesto afirmativo, antes de retirarse. Al ver esto Yamazaki, se sintiÃ³ seguro y liberÃ³ otra carta.  
-Carta creada por Flow... deja fuera de combate a mi enemigo... Â¡ExplosiÃ³n.  
Todo se llenÃ³ de fuego y humo, y una explosiÃ³n los envolviÃ³ a ambos, Yamazaki y Ã¡rbol. Cuando todo hubo acabado, el Ã¡rbol se encontraba inconsciente y Yamazaki no mucho mejor, pero aun asi tuvo fuerzas suficientes como para sellar la carta.  
-Carta creada por Flow... regresa a la extraÃ±a forma que mereces... te lo ordeno por el nombre de Yamazaki.  
Cuando la figura que se encontraba dentro del Ã¡rbol regresÃ³ a ser carta, tanto este como el rey pingÃ¼ino regresaron tambiÃ©n a sus posiciones originales, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Yamazaki leyÃ³ el nombre de la carta.  
-La AnimaciÃ³n... - y cayÃ³ sentado al suelo, exhausto.  
Chiharu corriÃ³ hasta Ã©l y le ayudÃ³ a ponerse de pie.  
-Â¡Â¿EstÃ¡s bien, Yamazaki?! -le preguntÃ³, asustada.  
-Si, ya me encuentro mucho mejor gracias -dijo Yamazaki poniendo su brazo detrÃ¡s de su cabeza. No estaba seguro como reaccionarÃ­a Chiharu ante lo que acababa de presenciar- Ehh.  
-Lo que vi... -Al parecer Chiharu estaba trastornada, pues comenzÃ³ a tartamudear- El rey pingÃ¼ino que corrÃ­a... y el Ã¡rbol que te atacaba... y el muÃ±eco que me diste hablaba... y tu volabas... y luego habÃ­a una explosiÃ³n.  
A Takashi le habÃ­a aparecido una gota en la cabeza al ver como Chiharu intentaba comprender todo. De pronto, ella perdiÃ³ el conocimiento.  
-Â¡Chiharu! -exclamÃ³ Yamazaki, asustado.  
-No te preocupes, sÃ³lo se ha desmayado -dijo Karo acercÃ¡ndose- la chiquilla no pudo comprender lo que habÃ­a pasado, asÃ­ que es natural. Pero es mejor, asÃ­ cuando despierte pensarÃ¡ que todo fue un sueÃ±o.  
Una figura con una tÃºnica oscura contemplaba todo, parada sobre un Ã¡rbol a una distancia considerable. A su lado habÃ­a un muÃ±eco parecido a un pequeÃ±o gato negro con alas y una muchacha vestida con ropa de colegio . Al ver todo lo que habÃ­a sucedido, sÃ³lo pudo exclamar una cosa.  
-Â¿QuÃ©.  
Notas: Estaba leyendo otros fanfics y notÃ© que se me habÃ­a olvidado poner el Disclaimer... y como ya enviÃ© los capÃ­tulos anteriores tendrÃ¡n que conformarse con leerlo ahora:  
Claimer: Card Captor Sakura es de exclusiva propiedad mÃ­a y de nadie mÃ¡s (las Clamps me la robaron), este fanfic estÃ¡ hecho con el Ãºnico propÃ³sito de ganar mucho dinero y hacerme muy rico, ojalÃ¡ me demanden. Cualquier reclamo a No garantizo que serÃ¡ leÃ­do de todos modos... :P. Otra vez estaba vacÃ­o la ultima vez que mirÃ© TTTT.  
Ah! Y otra cosa... no sigan diciÃ©ndome que me apure en escribir mÃ¡s capÃ­tulos, que ya voy por el 9... lo que me da lata es subirlos a Internet... XP 


	6. La Historia

Capitulo 6 La Historia -Â¿QuÃ© has dicho, Eriol? -preguntÃ³ Tomoyo sorprendida.  
-Lo que acabas de oÃ­r -Li se uniÃ³ a la conversaciÃ³n- tuvimos que regresar porque todo estÃ¡ ocurriendo de nuevo.  
-Pero... -Sakura se recobrÃ³ de su impresiÃ³n- pero creÃ­ que ya no habÃ­an mÃ¡s cartas Clow.  
-Y estÃ¡s en lo correcto -continuÃ³ Eriol- pero estÃ¡s no son el mismo tipo de cartas que tu atrapaste, Sakura. Y tampoco fueron creadas por el mago Clow, sino por uno de sus discÃ­pulos.  
-Â¿Entonces las cartas llevan el nombre de aquel discÃ­pulo? -preguntÃ³ Tomoyo.  
-Si, reciben el nombre de cartas Flow -respondiÃ³ Eriol.  
-Vaya... que casualidad. Los nombres se parecen bastante -observÃ³ Sakura.  
-Eso no importa - dijo Li- lo importante es que estas cartas son mucho mÃ¡s caÃ³ticas y peligrosas que las creadas por Clow, serÃ¡ necesario que usemos toda nuestra habilidad para sellarlas.  
-Â¿CÃ³mo sabes eso tÃº, Syaoran? -preguntÃ³ Sakura.  
- Entre los libros de magia que dejÃ³ Clow se encontraba uno en que se hablaba de estas cartas. Mi familia pasÃ³ mucho tiempo buscando el libro en el que se encontraban ocultas, pero fue imposible. Pensamos que se habÃ­an perdido definitivamente, hasta que.  
-Hasta que yo sentÃ­ lo que habÃ­a sucedido... -terminÃ³ Eriol- alguien liberÃ³ las cartas por accidente, tal como tÃº lo hiciste Sakura.  
-Â¿Entonces eso quiere decir que...? -Sakura intentÃ³ continuar.  
-Si, hay un nuevo Card Captor, y lo acompaÃ±a uno de los guardianes de las cartas Flow. Hasta ahora ha conseguido capturar dos cartas nuevas, pero necesitarÃ¡ ayuda para atrapar el resto. Es imposible que lo consiga sÃ³lo.  
-Â¿Un nuevo Card Captor?Â¿QuiÃ©n es? -Tomoyo tambiÃ©n estaba intrigada por la historia.  
-Hasta ahora sÃ³lo puedo decirte que es un amigo, un viejo amigo de nuestra escuela. No puedo revelar nada mÃ¡s hasta que Ã©l decida acercarse a nosotros.  
-Â¿Y ese otro guardiÃ¡n... quÃ© saben de Ã©l? -preguntÃ³ Sakura.  
-Lamentablemente el libro que dejÃ³ el mago Clow sÃ³lo hablaba muy vagamente de las cartas Flow... -Li se disculpÃ³- sÃ³lo sÃ© lo que Eriol les ha dicho.  
-Yo tampoco se nada mÃ¡s... recuerden que las memorias que heredÃ© del mago Clow estaban muy incompletas. Pero... -dijo Eriol.  
-Â¿Pero quÃ©? -preguntÃ³ el resto.  
-Pero... -Eriol pensÃ³ un poco- pero tal vez Kerberos sepa algo mÃ¡s de aquellas cartas, despuÃ©s de todo Ã©l y Yue vivieron mucho tiempo con el mago Clow y conocieron a muchos de sus discÃ­pulos.  
Acordaron volver a juntarse mÃ¡s tarde, de modo que Sakura pudiera ir a buscar a sus guardianes.  
Cuando volvieron a reunirse en el parque pingÃ¼ino, se habÃ­a hecho de noche y Sakura habÃ­a ido acompaÃ±ada de Kero y de Yue.  
-Lamento decirles que yo no se nada de las cartas Flow -se disculpÃ³ Yue- Clow nunca me permitÃ­a conocer a sus aprendices, ya que la magia de la luna podÃ­a interferir con sus estudios.  
-Es una lastima -Eriol se lamentÃ³- Pero que tal tÃº, Kerberos. Â¿Sabes algo de este asunto.  
-Bueno... -Kero intentÃ³ recordar un poco- Mi magia tambiÃ©n influÃ­a con el aprendizaje, pero debo admitir que conocÃ­ al mago Flow... y a su insoportable guardiÃ¡n.  
-Â¿Insoportable? -preguntÃ³ Li.  
-Si, mocoso -Kero cruzÃ³ los brazos y cerrÃ³ sus ojos- Era una especie de dragÃ³n de mi porte y... su nombre... su nombre.  
-Â¿QuÃ© sucede con su nombre, Kero? -lo apresurÃ³ Sakura.  
-Bueno... se llamaba Karo.  
-Â¿Karo?... eso suena como... -Li, contrariamente a su costumbre no pudo evitar sonreÃ­r.  
-Lo se, mocoso, no tienes que seÃ±alÃ¡rmelo -Kero se enfadÃ³ bastante- Esa fue la principal razÃ³n por la que me rehusÃ© a que me llamaran asi... Mi verdadero nombre es Kerberos, pero no podÃ­a admitir que me importara en algo ese Karo.  
Una gota habÃ­a aparecido sobre la cabeza de todos, mientras escuchaban a Kero contar las historias de como Karo era el guardiÃ¡n mÃ¡s insoportable que habÃ­a conocido jamÃ¡s.  
-Recuerdo una vez tambiÃ©n en que... -Kero dejÃ³ escapar un gruÃ±ido de enojo- Â¡Ay, que pesado era! En que intentÃ³ comerse un pastel que habÃ­amos descubierto en la cocina de Clow Ã©l sÃ³lo. Por supuesto yo no pude permitÃ­rselo y tuve que.  
-Pues a mi me recuerda a otro guardiÃ¡n que tiene las mismas actitudes -dijo Li, mientras alzaba la mirada al cielo.  
-Â¿QuÃ© has dicho, mocoso? -Kero se enfureciÃ³ y adoptÃ³ una posiciÃ³n de combate, con sus pequeÃ±os brazos flectados.  
-SÃ³lo lo que oÃ­ste -Li tambiÃ©n frunciÃ³ el ceÃ±o y cruzÃ³ sus brazos.  
Un rayo saliÃ³ de los ojos de cada uno, los que se encontraron justo en el medio.  
-Por favor tranquilÃ­cense -Tomoyo intentÃ³ intervenir- AsÃ­ no llegaremos a ninguna parte.  
Kero volÃ³ hasta posarse sobre la cabeza de Li y dijo mirÃ¡ndolo hacia abajo:  
-No puedo perdonarlo hasta que haya retirado lo dicho.  
-Pues entonces no me perdones nunca -dijo Li contestÃ¡ndole hacia arriba- Te aseguro que no me importa mucho.  
En ese instante Kero se puso a brillar y un circulo mÃ¡gico apareciÃ³ justo entre ellos dos. Li se dio cuenta de lo estaba a punto de suceder, pero fue demasiado tarde para escapar. Kero asumiÃ³ su verdadera forma y derribÃ³ a Li bajo su considerable peso.  
-Â¡Kero! -Sakura intervino por fin- Por favor deja a Li tranquilo. Lo que acabas de hacer no es justo.  
-Pero el mocoso empezÃ³ -se lamentÃ³ Kero- tengo el derecho de pisotearlo hasta que me pida disculpas... -dio unos pisotones a Li, que se encontraba bajo Ã©l, pero luego mirando la cara de enojo que le ponÃ­a Sakura decidiÃ³ volar hasta otra posiciÃ³n.  
-Â¿EstÃ¡s bien Syaoran? -le dijo Sakura mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.  
-Si, no te preocupes, muchas gracias.  
Ambos se sonrieron, pero luego se dieron cuenta que todos los estaban observando. Tomoyo con una sonrisa a travÃ©s de la cÃ¡mara que habÃ­a traÃ­do consigo; Yue con una expresiÃ³n de seriedad absoluta; Kero haciendo una mueca de asco y finalmente Eriol, que intentaba apartar la mirada mientras se reÃ­a.  
Se separaron lo mÃ¡s rÃ¡pidamente posible, bastante sonrojados.  
-Que bien entonces.  
-Jejeje.  
-Y despuÃ©s dices que no tengo que sentirme celoso del mocoso porque me quieres tanto como a Ã©l -Kero parecÃ­a herido por su actitud- Para que veas la predilecciÃ³n que le tienes... dÃ¡ndole la razÃ³n... Â¡Es inaudito.  
-Â¡Kero! -Sakura se sonrojÃ³ mÃ¡s todavÃ­a... y Li tambiÃ©n.  
De pronto, Sakura, Li, Kero, Yue y Eriol fijaron rÃ¡pidamente su mirada al cielo. Tomoyo, un poco sorprendida, preguntÃ³:  
-Â¿Sucede algo malo.  
-Es una presencia muy extraÃ±a, parecida a la de las cartas Clow -respondiÃ³ Sakura, mirando hacia arriba.  
-SÃ³lo puede ser... -Li tambiÃ©n miraba hacia el mismo punto.  
-...una carta Flow -completÃ³ Eriol.  
-Hay que estar preparados para todo -aconsejÃ³ Kero- esas cartas estÃ¡n absolutamente locas... y segÃºn el antiguo mago Clow, son muy peligrosas.  
De pronto, la presencia comenzÃ³ a descender rÃ¡pidamente, atravesando el suelo hasta quedar por debajo de ellos.  
-Â¿QuÃ© sucediÃ³? -preguntÃ³ Sakura, asustada.  
-Parece ser que ha quedado bajo nosotros -respondiÃ³ Li- tal vez debamos.  
Pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que todo el suelo en que se encontraban parados comenzÃ³ a ponerse cada vez mÃ¡s blando. Pronto todos quedaron hundidos hasta mÃ¡s arriba de la cintura en una especie de espeso barro que los afirmaba.  
-Â¡Estamos atrapados! -dijo Eriol, que no podÃ­a sacar su llave de la tierra aunque tiraba de sus brazos con mucha fuerza.  
Kero y Yue intentaron volar, pero el suelo les tenÃ­a sujetos con demasiada fuerza. Ni siquiera Sakura podÃ­a levantar sus brazos para liberar su llave.  
-Â¡Socorro Sakura! -Tomoyo tambiÃ©n se hundÃ­a, pero mucho mÃ¡s rÃ¡pido que el resto. Ahora sÃ³lo su cabeza sobresalÃ­a de la tierra convertida en barro- Â¡Me estoy hundiendo.  
-Â¡Tomoyo! -gritÃ³ Sakura, desesperada- Yo tambiÃ©n me hundo, y no puedo hacer nada. Ni siquiera puedo activar las cartas.  
-Debemos hacer algo o... -dijo Li antes de quedar completamente sumergido.  
-Al parecer todo estÃ¡ perdido.. -Eriol, tambiÃ©n incapaz de ocupar su magia debido a su posiciÃ³n, se sumergiÃ³ de igual forma.  
Ahora sÃ³lo Sakura quedaba con la cabeza afuera, y se hundÃ­a rÃ¡pidamente. IntentÃ³ pensar de una forma desesperada, pero no se le ocurriÃ³ nada. De pronto, el aire dejÃ³ de llegar a sus pulmones y se dio cuenta que tambiÃ©n ella habÃ­a sido tragada por el barro.  
-No puedo hacer nada -pensÃ³- ahora la carta Flow.  
Y antes de perder completamente el conocimiento sÃ³lo pudo escuchar un lejano grito de Tomoyo:  
-Â¿Queeeee...?. 


	7. El Despertar

Capitulo 7  
  
1 El Despertar  
  
La lluvia comenzó a caer lentamente sobre la cara de Sakura, haciendo que se despertara. Se encontraba tendida sobre un material frío y sólo podía oír unos murmullos alejados. Abrió cuidadosamente los ojos y lo primero que pudo observar fue a Li que, arrodillado junto a ella, la miraba con una cara de preocupación.  
  
-¿Sakura, estás bien? -le preguntó al ver que abría sus ojos.  
  
-Si, muchas gracias -Sakura sonrió.  
  
-Estaba muy preocupado por ti -dijo mientras tomaba sus manos- Por un segundo llegué a pensar... pero ahora me alegro  
  
-Yo también me alegro al ver que tu te encuentras bien, Syaoran -Sakura levantó una de sus manos y la puso en la mejilla de Li. Ambos se sonrieron, felices.  
  
-Ejem, ejem... -los interrumpió Eriol, tosiendo con una mano en su boca- Tal vez deberían dejar eso para más tarde... ahora no me parece el momento.  
  
Los dos se sorprendieron y giraron sus cabezas, para encontrarse que Eriol, Tomoyo, Yue y Kerberos los miraban avergonzados. Se sonrojaron bastante y Sakura se puso de pie, mirando a su alrededor. No pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación de sorpresa, ya que se encontraban sobre el rey pingüino, que flotaba inerte sobre el ahora apacible barro.  
  
-¿Cómo... cómo llegamos hasta aquí? -preguntó, extrañada.  
  
-Sabemos tanto como tú, Sakura -le respondió Tomoyo- Todos despertamos sobre el rey pingüino, no sabemos como llegamos hasta aquí, excepto...  
  
-¿Excepto por qué? -preguntó Kero, sacudiéndose el barro de sus alas- ¿Acaso tú viste algo más, Tomoyo?.  
  
-Bueno, puede haber sido una alucinación causada por la falta de aire, pero... -Tomoyo hizo una pausa para tomar aire- Pero cuando estaba cayendo inconsciente me pareció ver... que un enorme pingüino nadaba hasta mí por el barro y me llevaba hasta la superficie.  
  
-¿Cómo? Eso es imposible -dijo Li, pero luego miró al rey pingüino sobre el que se encontraban- Aunque explicaría una o dos cosas...  
  
-Ahora no importa -dijo Eriol- Es necesario que captures esta carta lo más rápido posible Sakura, ahora que estamos en un lugar seguro.  
  
-Está bien -Sakura liberó su llave- Carta Flow, regresa a la extraña forma que mereces. Hazlo por el nombre de Sakura.  
  
Al seguir las instrucciones que le había dado Eriol, Sakura pudo atrapar la carta, que se formó frente a ella. Iba a cogerla cuando esta voló a lo lejos, en busca de la persona que había conseguido superar sus poderes.  
  
-¡La carta! -exclamó Li- ¿Donde se ha ido?.  
  
-Eso es simple -explicó Eriol- Obviamente el nuevo Card Captor fue el responsable de haber vencido a la carta y de habernos salvado. Me parece que sólo usó el rey pingüino como herramienta para conseguirlo.  
  
Todos miraron hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido la carta, preguntándose quién podría ser este personaje.  
  
-¡Viva mocoso! -Karo celebraba junto a Takashi- ¡Has conseguido atrapar una nueva carta Flow!. ¡Y nada menos que la carta "El Barro", una de las más peligrosas del libro. Debo admitir que nunca pensé que lo lograrías.  
  
-Si, que bien -Yamazaki también celebraba, pero luego adoptó una pose pensativa- Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme que hacían allí mis amigos, Li, Kinomoto, Daidouji y Hiragizawa. Además del león y del ángel, por supuesto.  
  
-Eso es muy simple. Puedo ver que iban tras la carta, lo más probable es que quisieran arrebatártela. Por lo menos tres de ellos poseen un gran poder mágico, ni hablar de los guardianes... al que tiene forma humana no lo conozco, pero a Kerberos... -Karo puso una cara de disgusto.  
  
-¿Kerberos? ¿Y quién es ese? -preguntó Yamazaki- Parece que usted lo conoce...  
  
-Claro que lo conozco, aunque desearía no haberlo hecho nunca -Karo cerró los ojos y comenzó a narrar su historia- Él es un guardián como yo, ambos tenemos la misión de proteger las cartas de nuestros creadores, Kerberos las cartas Clow y yo las cartas Flow. Si acompaña a esas personas quiere decir que lo más probable es que las cartas Clow hayan pasado a ser de una de ellas.  
  
-¿Quiere decir que las cartas Clow también escaparon? -Yamazaki estaba disfrutando mucho con la historia.  
  
-Es lo más probable, pues un guardián nunca abandona las cartas... aunque no me sorprendería de Kerberos... ese "guardian"...  
  
-Entonces el nuevo dueño de las cartas Clow es también un Card Captor como yo... -Yamazaki se puso pensativo otra vez- Y debe querer capturar cartas.  
  
-Exacto, desde ahora debemos ser muy cuidadosos, no podemos permitir que nadie se entere de nuestra misión, mucho menos esos chiquillos. Si saben quienes somos, intentarán quitarnos las cartas y algo muy desastroso podría ocurrir en el mundo, lo que intentamos evitar precisamente al juntar todas las todas. Debes jurar que no se lo contarás a nadie.  
  
-Lo juro solemnemente -Takashi levantó su mano y sonrió- Los juramentos solemnes se inventaron en la Europa medieval para...  
  
-Yo también lo juro -anunció interrumpiendo una voz desde sus espaldas, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran de susto. Lentamente se dieron vuelta para ver quién había estado escuchándolos.  
  
-¡Chiharu! -exclamó Yamazaki, con algo de miedo- Eh... este... puedo explicártelo todo...  
  
-No hay nada que explicar Yamazaki -Chiharu parecía bastante calmada, en contra de lo que se esperaba Takashi- Ahora sé que no fue un sueño... tú luchas contra un desastre para toda la humanidad... estoy tan orgullosa de ti...  
  
-Este... -Yamazaki puso uno de sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y rió de una manera nerviosa, ya que Chiharu lo había abrazado, colgándose de su cuello- No es para tanto...  
  
-¿Cómo que no es para tanto? -Chiharu lo soltó y le puso una mala cara- Si es un desastre para toda la humanidad...  
  
-Aha, pero lo que no sabes... -Yamazaki levantó un dedo y sonrió mientras hablaba- Es que el desastre consiste en que todos los mares del mundo se transformarán en caramelo liquido, haciendo imposible la navegación como la conocemos...  
  
-¿Caramelo liquido? -Chiharu torció el gesto, sin creerle mucho- ¿Es eso cierto?.  
  
-Ni más ni menos, además las nubes se convertirán en algodón de azúcar flotante, dificultando mucho el trafico aéreo tan importante en nuestros días...  
  
-Ya basta Yamazaki, no creo lo que me estás...  
  
-Y eso no es todo, porque la lluvia pasará a ser de dulces, que al caer sobre la tierra causarán muchos daños y destrozos...  
  
-¡Te digo que pares Yamazaki! -Chiharu comenzó a apretar su cuello, sacudiéndolo- ¿Por qué tienes que mentirme de una forma tan descarada?...  
  
Hasta ese momento Karo se había mantenido en silencio, todavía sorprendido por la aparición de Chiharu, pero en ese momento se decidió a hablar.  
  
-Muy bien... muy bien... nos has descubierto... -dijo refiriéndose a Chiharu- Ahora dinos lo que quieres por tu silencio y déjanos en paz...  
  
-¿Qué? -Chiharu pareció cortada- ¿Por mi silencio?.  
  
-Si, si, si... -Karo cruzó sus brazos y se acercó volando- Para que mantengas esa bocaza cerrada, no sé si me entiendes...  
  
-Oh, no se preocupe... ya juré que no se lo diría a nadie, ¿Recuerda?.  
  
-Si seguro... está bien, te creo. Y ahora debes dejarnos, que tenemos asuntos muy importantes que atender en estos momentos con mi socio aquí presente...  
  
-¿Se refiere al asunto de llevarlo a comer galletitas de coco para celebrar cada nueva captura, señor Karo? -acotó Takashi sonriendo.  
  
-¡¡No!!, y no me interrumpas -Karo pareció enojado.  
  
-¿Entonces al asunto de quien puede construir el castillo más grande usando las cartas Flow, sin doblarlas? -siguió Yamazaki, pensativo- ¿O acaso al asunto del juego de video...?  
  
-¡No, no y no...! -interrumpió furioso Karo, es un asunto muy importante, que te diré apenas se haya ido esta chiquilla...  
  
-Pero yo no quiero irme, señor -Chiharu le dijo vigorosamente a Karo.  
  
-¿Qué no quieres irte? -Karo puso una de interrogación- ¿Y que quieres hacer entonces?.  
  
-Pues es obvio... Yamazaki necesita mi apoyo...  
  
-Que necesito... -Takashi tampoco entendía nada.  
  
-Digo que yo voy a ayudarles a capturar las cartas Flow -exclamó por fin Chiharu, exasperada- Desde hoy cuéntenme en su equipo.  
  
Yamazaki y Karo la miraron asombrados y confusos, luego se miraron entre ellos. Finalmente le preguntaron a coro, sorprendidos:  
  
-¿Queeeeeee....? 


	8. El Enemigo Incognito

Capitulo 8 El Enemigo IncÃ³gnito -Bien, me parece que es hora de que te enseÃ±e a usar las cartas Flow para predecir el futuro, mocoso- dijo Karo mientras se posaba frente a Takashi y a Chiharu, sentados en la mesa de la pieza.  
-Â¿EstÃ¡ seguro que podrÃ¡ seÃ±or Karo? -preguntÃ³ incrÃ©dulo Yamazaki, al mirar la pila de cuatro cartas que tenÃ­a sobre la mesa-. Ya sabe que faltan por atrapar muchas cartas todavÃ­a.  
-Â¡TonterÃ­as! -dijo Karo desechando el problema-. DespuÃ©s de todo sÃ³lo necesitamos una lectura parcial.  
-AdemÃ¡s -dijo Chiharu pensativa-, recuerda que tenemos muchos problemas para saber que estÃ¡ sucediendo con ese muchacho que estÃ¡ rondando por allÃ­... al que el seÃ±or Karo llama tu enemigo.  
-Â¿Te refieres al espÃ­ritu de la muerte que estÃ¡ rondando en mi busca? -preguntÃ³ Yamazaki con una sonrisa-. Es bien conocido que cuando una persona ve a su doble idÃ©ntico quiere decir que.  
-Â¡No lo digas por favor Yamazaki! -gritÃ³ suplicando Chiharu-. No es tu doble... es un impostor.  
-Bueno... -dijo pensativo Karo- A mi me parece lo mismo.  
-Vamos Chiharu... -pidiÃ³ Takashi poniÃ©ndose un brazo detrÃ¡s de su cabeza y riendo-. No tienes porque preocuparte tanto por mi... hehehe.  
Chiharu se sonrojÃ³ y desviÃ³ su mirada.  
-Entonces, si no hay mÃ¡s interrupciones -dijo Karo mirando reprobador a Takashi y a Chiharu-, voy a hacer lo que necesitas para ayudarte a conocer a tu enemigo actual Â¡Y no quiero ningÃºn comentario ni ninguna queja! Â¡Se requiere el mÃ¡ximo silencio! Â¿Entendido?  
-Por supuesto -dijo Yamazaki sonriendo.  
-Y eso tambiÃ©n va para ti, chiquilla -dijo Karo mirando a Chiharu reprobador-. Recuerda que si fuera por mi no estarÃ­as en este lugar, interfiriendo con nuestra labor... como si no se tratase de evitar un desastre... Â¡Es inaudito.  
-Si, no se preocupe -dijo Chiharu rÃ¡pidamente.  
-Bien, mas les vale... comenzamos.  
-EstÃ¡ bi... -empezÃ³ a decir Takashi, pero se detuvo en seco al ver la mirada iracunda de Karo.  
-Aha... mas te vale... ahora sigue mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Primero: Baraja las cartas separÃ¡ndolas en 5 pilas.  
-Este... -quiso decir Takashi, al darse cuenta que no podrÃ­a seguir esa instrucciÃ³n al contar sÃ³lo con 4 cartas, pero recordÃ³ la advertencia de Karo y prefiriÃ³ obedecer en lo posible. TomÃ³ las cartas y las puso en cuatro filas, dejando la quinta vacÃ­a.  
-Segundo: Toma todas las cartas de la quinta fila y sepÃ¡ralas de dos en dos... -dijo Karo mientras intentaba recordar los pasos, sin darse cuenta de las dificultades de Yamazaki.  
Poco a poco, los pasos se fueron sucediendo.  
-VigÃ©simo tercero: Dale tres golpecitos a la carta que estÃ¡ en la decimonovena posiciÃ³n y di lentamente: "de tin ma rin de do pin hue"  
Takashi suspirÃ³ y cumpliÃ³ tambiÃ©n con este paso.  
-Â¡Listo! -exclamÃ³ Karo mientras Yamazaki y Chiharu daban unos suspiros de alivio-. Ahora puedes juntar las cartas en una sola pila. AsÃ­, y ordÃ©nalas en la mesa como quieras.  
Siguiendo esta instrucciÃ³n, Takashi tomÃ³ las cartas y las puso en forma de lÃ­nea vertical en frente suyo.  
-Toma la primera carta -pidiÃ³ Karo, impaciente.  
-AquÃ­ estÃ¡... vaya... si es la Explo... -comenzÃ³ a decir Yamazaki con una sonrisa.  
-Â¡Â¡No!! -gritÃ³ interrumpiÃ©ndolo Karo-. Â¡Recuerda que no debes decir su nombre mientras la sostienes en tu mano o la activarÃ¡s!  
-Â¿Que no diga Explo...? -comenzÃ³ a preguntar Takashi.  
-Exacto... -dijo Karo, que se habÃ­a cubierto la cabeza con sus manos, sabiendo los estragos que podÃ­a producir esta carta.  
-EstÃ¡ bien -Yamazaki sonriÃ³.  
-Ya, veamos... esta carta simboliza el poder de las cartas Flow... debe referirse a tu nueva condiciÃ³n como Card Captor. AdemÃ¡s, simboliza una gran cantidad de informaciÃ³n acumulada... Â¡vamos por buen camino! Â¡Las cartas quieren comunicarse contigo!... Ahora da vuelta otra carta.  
Yamazaki lo hizo y dio vuelta el Impulso.  
-Mmmm... el Impulso. Esta carta confirma el que vamos por el buen camino... ya que simboliza eso precisamente. Es un camino que nos llevarÃ¡ directamente y con mucho impulso al enemigo actual... otra carta por favor.  
Esta vez le tocÃ³ el turno a la AnimaciÃ³n.  
-Vaya, es peor de lo que pensÃ©. En este caso la animaciÃ³n nos indica que este enemigo esta actuando en estos precisos momentos... la siguiente carta nos dirÃ¡ con que propÃ³sitos, veÃ¡mosla.  
La siguiente carta era el Barro, como Yamazaki y Chiharu habÃ­an descubierto por descarte.  
-Â¡Â¡El barro!! Caray... esto nos indica que el objetivo de este enemigo es hundirte... por eso debe haber adquirido tu forma (que no estÃ¡ para nada bien, dÃ©jame decirte, es la Ãºnica razÃ³n posible por que alguien la adquirirÃ­a, creo yo)... y ademÃ¡s nos dice que la identidad verdadera de este enemigo se encuentra claramente identificada en la siguiente clara, sin lugar a dudas... Â¡VoltÃ©ala!  
-Eeeehhh.  
-Â¿Que pasa? Â¿Por que no continÃºas, muchacho?  
-Lo que pasa es que se le acabaron las cartas, seÃ±or Karo -dijo Chiharu defendiendo a Yamazaki.  
-Si, eso es lo que ocurre -dijo Takashi sonriendo-. Pero de todas formas si mi enemigo es una carta Flow, podrÃ­a atraparla para continuar con la lectura del futuro, asÃ­ tendrÃ­a la carta adicional que indica la identidad de mi enemigo... Â¿No le parece una idea increÃ­ble, seÃ±or Karo.  
Karo lo considerÃ³ un momento, pensando con todas sus fuerzas.  
-Mas vale que lo intentemos.  
En ese instante el timbre de la casa sonÃ³, sorprendiendo a todos.  
Abajo, la mamÃ¡ de Takashi abriÃ³ la puerta, encontrÃ¡ndose de cara con el doble de su hijo.  
-Me pregunto quien podrÃ¡ ser... -dijo pensativo Yamazaki.  
Un grito lo interrumpiÃ³ desde abajo.  
-Â¡Â¡Takashi!! Has venido buscÃ¡ndote, apÃºrate para no hacerte esperar, por favor... eh... este.  
Y luego escucharon el sonido que produjo la mamÃ¡ de Yamazaki al desmayarse.  
-Â¡Â¡Es tu doble Yamazaki!! -exclamÃ³ Chiharu dando un salto en tu asiento, mordiÃ©ndose las uÃ±as.  
-Â¡Â¡Debemos ir a enfrentarlo!! -gritÃ³ Karo emocionado, levantando un brazo en una actitud desafiante.  
-Ya, esta bien, vamos, que no debo hacerme esperar... -sonriÃ³ Takashi.  
Los tres bajaron las escaleras de la casa corriendo, sin saber que clase de enemigo los esperaba abajo.  
Al llegar, pudieron ver como una figura exactamente igual a Yamazaki, pero que llevaba una capucha negra y una capa del mismo color, dejaba a la madre de Takashi recostada sobre el sofÃ¡ que estaba junto a la entrada.  
-Se pondrÃ¡ bien -explicÃ³ este al darse cuenta de su presencia-. SÃ³lo fue un desmayo causado por la impresiÃ³n.  
-Ah, que bien -sonriÃ³ Yamazaki saludÃ¡ndolo-. Â¿Y se puede saber a que debo mi presencia.  
-Si, he venido para hablar conmigo mismo.  
Ambos se rieron ante esta muestra de ingenio, mientras Chiharu y Karo los miraban sin saber que reacciÃ³n tener.  
-Bueno, en ese caso por favor pÃ³ngame cÃ³modo mientras me traigo galletas y te.  
-Por supuesto, soy muy amable.  
Y mientras Takashi se dirigÃ­a a la cocina riendo, el segundo Yamazaki se sentÃ³ junto a la mesita con una asustada Chiharu y un Karo que habÃ­a olvidado todo al oÃ­r acerca de los dulces. Se formÃ³ un incomodo silencio mientras Karo esperaba muy impacientemente las galletas y el doble sÃ³lo sonreÃ­a.  
-Estee... Â¿QuÃ© bonito dÃ­a, no le parece? -dijo Chiharu intentando romper el hielo.  
-Si, claro -dijo el supuesto enemigo de Yamazaki, imitando su movimiento de poner su brazo detrÃ¡s de su cabeza. Luego, tal vez intentando parecerse a un mÃ¡s a Takashi, levantÃ³ uno de sus dedos y comenzÃ³ a decir: -SegÃºn las antiguas leyendas extranjeras, los dÃ­as sÃ³lo pueden clasificase como bonitos si cumplen con las siguientes condiciones.  
Chiharu comenzÃ³ a escuchar lo que le decÃ­a sin prestar mucha atenciÃ³n, intercalando algunos "Aja"s y "Â¿En serio?"s, como cuando escuchaba a Yamazaki. Mientras tanto le dio unos golpecitos a Karo con su codo, el que pareciÃ³ despertar de su espera por las galletas. Luego, al mirar las seÃ±as que le hacÃ­a Chiharu con la cabeza hacia el doble, recordÃ³ el conflicto y se levantÃ³ volando.  
-Este... voy a ver que demora tanto las galletas... -dijo sonriendo falsamente y saliÃ³ de la habitaciÃ³n en busca del verdadero Yamazaki.  
Al poco rato volvieron con el tÃ© y con algunos dulces, que hicieron que Karo nuevamente olvidara su determinaciÃ³n.  
-Y ahora seÃ±or impostor, por favor dÃ­ganos que he venido a decirme -pidiÃ³ Takashi con una sonrisa, mientras comÃ­a una galleta.  
-Aha... -respondiÃ³ el segundo Yamazaki tragando-. He venido a decirles (y especialmente a mi) que es inÃºtil que intenten encontrarme viendo el futuro con las cartas Flow, ya que nunca lo lograrÃ¡n.  
-Mmmmm... -pensÃ³ Takashi-. Lo suponÃ­a, probablemente estoy muy bien escondido como para ser descubierto por las cartas.  
-Â¡Exacto! -sonriÃ³ el doble.  
-Pero... -dijo Chiharu pensativa- Â¿No le parece a usted que al venir hasta aquÃ­ a decirnos eso ha abandonado su escondite y nos ha permitido encontrarlo?  
La figura encapuchada lo considerÃ³ por un instante y luego exclamÃ³ gritando y levantÃ¡ndose de su silla al darse cuenta de su error.  
-Â¡Fue un placer, pero debo retirarme! -y luego mientras abandonaba el lugar corriendo- Â¡Adioos.  
Yamazaki comenzÃ³ a agitar su mano despidiÃ©ndose, pero Karo (al que se le acababan de terminar las galletas) lo interrumpiÃ³.  
-Â¡Se estÃ¡ escapando! Â¡Â¡Debemos capturarlo!  
Y todos abandonaron la casa, corriendo en su persecuciÃ³n.  
Notas: Estaba releyendo este capitulo y me he encontrado con que es mucho mÃ¡s largo y estÃºpido que el resto... hasta que lleguÃ© al siguiente... ah! Y se me habÃ­a olvidado decirlo, pero CCS no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP... (asÃ­ que dejen de hacerme ofertas para comprarlo... hoe)  
Ya lo saben... espero sus quejas y/o sugerencias en ;D 


	9. La Persecucion

ï»¿Capitulo 9 La PersecuciÃ³n Cuando salieron afuera, Yamazaki, Chiharu y Karo comenzaron a mirar en todas direcciones, esperando descubrir hacia donde se habÃ­a ido el misterioso doble de Takashi, dificultados por la obscuridad de la noche.  
Chiharu alcanzÃ³ a vislumbrar la punta de una capa negra que desaparecÃ­a rÃ¡pidamente por un callejÃ³n.  
-Â¡Por allÃ­! -exclamÃ³.  
Nuevamente todos se lanzaron a la carrera, llegando en poco tiempo al final del callejÃ³n, que salÃ­a hasta la casa de Yukito... donde no habÃ­a rastros del supuesto impostor. Se hallaban en ese lugar, sin embargo, Touya y Yukito en su uniforme, preparÃ¡ndose para partir (puesto que tenÃ­an una actividad nocturna en su colegio), montados en sus bicicletas. Afortunadamente Takashi alcanzÃ³ a esconder a Karo antes de que los vieran.  
-Estee... buenas noches- los saludaron Yamazaki y Chiharu.  
-Mmmmm... buenas noches -dijo Touya mirÃ¡ndolos pensativo por unos momentos, hasta que se dio por vencido en tratar de reconocerlos-. Â¿Y ustedes quien diablos son.  
-Buenas noches -los saludÃ³ Yukito-. Â¿Que no los reconoces Touya? Son los compaÃ±eros de Sakura que conocimos en el festival hace tiempo... Chiharu y Yamazaki, me parece... Â¿En quÃ© podemos ayudarlos?  
-VerÃ¡n... -dijo Takashi en un tono bastante familiar para Chiharu, mientras levantaba su Ã­ndice-. Tengo un primo de mi edad, que se parece mucho a mi, que estÃ¡ de visita por sus vacaciones... pero el problema es que no se ubica muy bien en Tomoeda y.  
-QuisiÃ©ramos saber si han visto a un chico pasar por aquÃ­ -lo interrumpiÃ³ Chiharu sonriendo a Touya y a Yukito.  
-Eso... -dijo Yamazaki.  
Touya lo pensÃ³ por un momento, y luego moviÃ³ su cabeza negando.  
-Bueno... -Yukito tambiÃ©n lo considerÃ³ por unos instantes-. Ahora que lo dicen, a mi me pareciÃ³ que alguien pasÃ³ corriendo en direcciÃ³n a la casa de Sakura hace unos instantes, pero no podrÃ­a asegurarlo.  
-Muchas gracias -se despidieron de ambos mientras reanudaban la carrera en esa direcciÃ³n.  
Al poco tiempo llegaron hasta la casa de los Kinomoto, encontrÃ¡ndose a lo lejos con Sakura, Li y Tomoyo, que miraban hacia la direcciÃ³n contraria de la que venÃ­an. Les pareciÃ³ algo extraÃ±o, ya que Sakura llevaba un traje un tanto peculiar (probablemente hecho por Tomoyo, como sabÃ­an que era su aficiÃ³n) y Li llevaba su traje tradicional que habÃ­a enseÃ±ado una vez en un festival del colegio. Tomoyo tambiÃ©n llevaba su cÃ¡mara y enfocaba hacia el lugar donde estaban mirando.  
-...es muy extraÃ±o que se comporte de esa manera... normalmente se habrÃ­a detenido para saludar -estaba diciendo Sakura.  
-...ademÃ¡s estÃ¡ la cuestiÃ³n de la presencia... -dijo Li, pensativo.  
-...y esa ropa que estaba usando -comentÃ³ Tomoyo a su vez-. Estaba muy bonita. Me pregunto quien la habrÃ¡ hecho.  
-Â¡Buenas noches! -saludaron entonces Yamazaki y Chiharu, que habÃ­an llegado hasta donde se encontraban los tres.  
Al parecer todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Takashi, y se dieron vuelta de un salto. Sakura llevaba un peluche amarillo entre sus manos, que parecÃ­a anormalmente rÃ­gido.  
-Ya... yama... Â¡Yamazaki! -exclamÃ³ Li, sorprendido.  
-Buenas noches -saludaron con una reverencia Tomoyo y Sakura.  
-Parecen asustados... -notÃ³ Chiharu-. Â¿Les pasa algo malo?  
-Lo.. lo que sucede es que acabamos de ver a alguien idÃ©ntico a Yamazaki pasar corriendo por aquÃ­... -dijo Li pensativo.  
-Â¡Vaya! -exclamÃ³ Takashi con una sonrisa,. Que suerte, precisamente lo estÃ¡bamos persiguiendo en estos instantes... es mi doble, el que habÃ­an visto haciendo travesuras por la ciudad.  
Li seguÃ­a pensativo, y finalmente susurrÃ³ algo al oÃ­do de Sakura, que le moviÃ³ la cabeza afirmativamente.  
-Me parece que deberÃ­an retirarse -dijo Li, mientras Sakura y Tomoyo sonreÃ­an inocentemente-. Ya les sacÃ³ demasiada ventaja y estÃ¡n cansados... nosotros podemos ir en su bÃºsqueda y luego les diremos lo que averigÃ¼emos acerca de Ã©l.  
-Ah, que bien entonces... -sonriÃ³ Takashi y se disponÃ­a a ir, cuando Chiharu lo agarrÃ³ de una manga y le susurrÃ³ al oido que no podÃ­an abandonar tan fÃ¡cilmente su misiÃ³n.  
-Si no les molesta, quisiÃ©ramos seguir buscÃ¡ndolo... despuÃ©s de todo es el doble de Yamazaki... y debemos partir de inmediato -dijo Chiharu, sonriendo disimuladamente tambiÃ©n-. Â¡Adios!  
-Esperen... -pidiÃ³ Sakura, incomoda por el hecho que ellos tambiÃ©n quisieran buscar a la extraÃ±a figura, que supuestamente podrÃ­a tratarse de una peligrosa carta Flow-. Esteee... bien, pero permÃ­tanos acompaÃ±arlos... podrÃ­a ser peligroso.  
Chiharu iba a decir algo, probablemente para evitar que interfirieran con la misiÃ³n secreta de Yamazaki, pero este exclamÃ³ antes de que pudiera hacerlo: -Â¡Perfecto!, ya verÃ¡n como serÃ¡ muy divertido... Â¡Una autentica persecuciÃ³n nocturna por la ciudad.  
-Jeje... -riÃ³ nerviosamente Tomoyo-. SerÃ¡ mejor que nos apuremos en partir, ya que nos lleva mucha ventaja... y no puedo perderme esas escenas con mi cÃ¡mara... jamÃ¡s me lo perdonarÃ­a.  
Una gota apareciÃ³ en todas sus cabezas y nuevamente reanudaron la carrera.  
Los cinco se detuvieron un poco cansados ante un bifurcaciÃ³n en el camino. HabÃ­an pasado los Ãºltimos momentos corriendo por la ciudad de Tomoeda, deteniÃ©ndose de vez en cuando para preguntar a la gente si habÃ­an visto pasar a un muchacho de su edad con aquel extraÃ±o traje. Siempre obtenÃ­an una respuesta afirmativa, ya que su presencia no pasaba desapercibida debido a lo que llevaba puesto.  
Pero en esos momentos no se encontraba nadie a quien pedir indicaciones.  
-SerÃ¡ mejor que nos separemos... -dijo Li rÃ¡pidamente-. Ese camino lleva hacia el parque pingÃ¼ino y aquel otro hacia la biblioteca. Yo tomarÃ© el del parque pingÃ¼ino -propuso sabiendo que las cartas tenÃ­an una extraÃ±a tendencia a aparecer en aquel lugar-. Sakura y Tomoyo pueden venir conmigo.  
-Muy bien -exclamÃ³ Yamazaki-. Entonces nosotros tomaremos el otro camino... Â¡buena suerte.  
-Esperen un momento -pidiÃ³ Tomoyo pensativa-. Creo que mejor irÃ© con Yamazaki y Chiharu.  
-EstÃ¡ bien -concediÃ³ Li extraÃ±ado de esa decisiÃ³n-. Â¡Hasta luego!  
Y luego ambos grupos se separaron en la obscuridad.  
-Syaoran... puedo sentir la presencia de la carta Flow en este lugar -susurrÃ³ Sakura, mirando a su alrededor en el centro del parque pingÃ¼ino.  
-Yo tambiÃ©n puedo sentirla -afirmÃ³ Li, mientras desenvainaba su espada-. SerÃ¡ mejor que tengamos cuidado.  
-Â¡Muahahaha! -se sintiÃ³ una risa maligna desde lo alto del rey pingÃ¼ino-. Â¡De nada les servirÃ¡ tener cuidado contra mi!  
-Â¿Quien eres? -preguntÃ³ Sakura, tomada por sorpresa-. Â¿Por quÃ© has tomado la forma de mi compaÃ±ero Yamazaki? Â¿Acaso eres similar a la carta espejo?  
-No digas tonterÃ­as muchacha -volviÃ³ a reÃ­rse la carta-. Mi creador no se limitaba a crear viles imitaciones de otras cartas... Â¡Yo no me parezco a la carta espejo! Â¡Soy todo lo contrario! Â¡Y soy mucho mÃ¡s poderoso! Y ahora si me disculpan -se excusÃ³ despidiÃ©ndose con su brazo, mientras saltaba del rey pingÃ¼ino -. No puedo perder mÃ¡s tiempo con ustedes.  
-Â¡No te irÃ¡s tan fÃ¡cilmente! -gritÃ³ Li mientras preparaba su magia-. Â¡Dios del viento ven a mi.  
Una rÃ¡faga de aire se dirigiÃ³ a la figura que corrÃ­a alejÃ¡ndose, pero al llegar hasta ella la atravesÃ³ limpiamente, sin afectarla.  
-Â¡Es una carta especial! -gritÃ³ Sakura-. En eso tambiÃ©n se parece a la carta espejo... aunque haya dicho que era todo lo opuesto.  
-Ahora se nos ha escapado -se lamentÃ³ Li guardando su espada-. QuÃ© lastima, tendremos que estar mÃ¡s preparados para la prÃ³xima vez.  
De pronto ambos se percataron de que no habÃ­a nadie mÃ¡s junto a ellos, por primera vez desde que Li habÃ­a regresado de su paÃ­s.  
-Estee... Syaoran, yo... -comenzÃ³ a decir Sakura un poco cohibida-. Yo habÃ­a estado esperando la ocasiÃ³n apropiada para decirte esto y.  
Pero fue interrumpida por un movimiento frenÃ©tico en su mochila, como si alguien estuviera tratando de salir desesperadamente.  
-Â¡Â¡Â¡Kero!!! -exclamÃ³ asustada-. Â¡Se me habÃ­a olvidado que lo puse allÃ­ al encontrarnos con Chiharu y Yamazaki!  
Mientras tanto, en el camino que llevaba a la biblioteca Yamazaki caminaba junto a Chiharu y Tomoyo en busca de su doble.  
-Me pareciÃ³ extraÃ±o que hayas querido venir con nosotros -comentÃ³ Chiharu un poco fastidiada por el hecho de que ahora Yamazaki (y Karo en su mochila) no podrÃ­a actuar tan libremente debido a su presencia-. Siempre hablas de lo mucho que te gusta filmar a Sakura y a Li.  
-Fue precisamente por eso -respondiÃ³ Tomoyo con una sonrisa-. Sakura hace tiempo que querÃ­a hablar a solas con Ã©l, asÃ­ que preferÃ­ no interponerme... a lo mejor servirÃ¡ para obtener tomas mÃ¡s bonitas en el futuro -se riÃ³ alegremente.  
-Ah, ya veo... -comentÃ³ Chiharu sonriendo-. AsÃ­ que Sakura querÃ­a hablar a solas con Li... -se riÃ³ un poco, divertida-. Ahora comprendo porquÃ© pasaban siempre tanto tiempo juntos antes de que se fuera... claro, si yo fuera tÃº Tomoyo, tampoco me gustarÃ­a entrometerme entre ellos dos.  
-Mmmm... -murmurÃ³ Tomoyo maliciosa-. Aunque a lo mejor mi intenciÃ³n no haya servido para nada e igualmente haya acabado por interponerme entre otras dos personas... -y diciendo esto mirÃ³ a Chiharu y a Yamazaki, que no alcanzÃ³ a oÃ­r la broma.  
-No no... como se te ocurre -se apresurÃ³ a aclarar Chiharu totalmente colorada-. Si Yamazaki y yo somos tan sÃ³lo muy buenos amigos.  
-Ahh... que bien entonces -volviÃ³ a reÃ­rse Tomoyo con su broma.  
-Shht -interrumpiÃ³ Takashi, acercÃ¡ndose a ellas-. Alguien viene en esta direcciÃ³n.  
Efectivamente, unos arbustos cercanos se movÃ­an y pronto apareciÃ³ por aquel la misma figura encapuchada que habÃ­an estado buscando.  
-Uff... que suerte -exclamÃ³ sin darse cuenta que era observada-. He perdido a esos tipos tan inÃºtiles... verdaderamente soy una carta muy habilidosa...-de pronto mirÃ³ hacia adelante y vio que Takashi, Chiharu y Tomoyo la miraban con una gota en la cabeza-. Â¡MaldiciÃ³n! Â¡AquÃ­ vamos otra vez!  
Se disponÃ­a a volver a escapar cuando Yamazaki le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera.  
-Â¡Espere un momento! -dijo levantando un dedo, como siempre que comenzaba a decir sus mentiras-. Acaso no sabe que segÃºn la historia antigua de Europa, cuando uno corre escapando de una persona a la que se parece mucho, se corre el riesgo de sufrir muchas desgracias como.  
-Â¡Pues si! -exclamÃ³ dÃ¡ndose vuelta el doble de Takashi, que al parecer no sÃ³lo habÃ­a imitado su apariencia, sino tambiÃ©n su aficiÃ³n a las mentiras...- Y ademÃ¡s es un hecho comprobado, aunque muy poco conocido que.  
Pero, sea cual fuere la mentira que iba a inventar no pudo terminar, ya que Yamazaki se habÃ­a acercado lentamente aprovechando su distracciÃ³n y, liberando su bÃ¡culo, lanzÃ³ el conjuro para sellarla.  
-Â¡Regresa a la extraÃ±a forma que mereces! Â¡Â¡Carta Flow!  
Y, una vez que hubo terminado, se dio vuelta hacia Tomoyo (que habÃ­a tomado su cÃ¡mara en el momento en que la carta salÃ­a de su escondite) y Chiharu, haciendo un gesto de triunfo.  
-Yamazaki -lo retÃ³ Chiharu, que ya temÃ­a a la reacciÃ³n de Karo al saber que habÃ­an dejado escapar el secreto-. Se suponÃ­a que no habÃ­a que dejar que nadie se enterara.  
-Oh... -pensÃ³ Takashi por un segundo-. Tienes razÃ³n... jejeje... U... ahora Tomoyo ya se habrÃ¡ dado cuenta que yo tambiÃ©n soy un Card Captor.  
Tomoyo bajÃ³ su cÃ¡mara lentamente y mirÃ³ pensativa a Chiharu, que miraba el suelo preocupada, y a Yamazaki, que habÃ­a puesto su mano detrÃ¡s de su cabeza avergonzado. SÃ³lo pudo reaccionar ante las palabras de Takashi de una forma.  
-Â¡Â¿QuÃ©?! 


	10. Secretos, Mentiras y Camaras de Video

Capitulo 10  
  
Secretos y Mentiras  
  
  
  
-"El Disfraz" -dijo Yamazaki mientras leÃ­a el nombre de la carta Flow que acababa de sellar-. Â¿Se puede saber para que sirve esta carta seÃ±or Karo?.  
  
-Ahh... es muy simple -asegurÃ³ este saliendo de la mochila-. Sirve para cambiar tu apariencia, de modo que parezcas ser otra persona... Â¡Pero no cambies el tema! Â¡Te estaba regaÃ±ando por haber roto el secreto!  
  
-Hehehe... -se riÃ³ Takashi avergonzado.  
  
-Pero no fue su culpa, seÃ±or Karo... -asegurÃ³ Chiharu metiendose en la conversaciÃ³n para defender a Yamazaki-. Si no lo hubiera hecho la carta se hubiera escapado, lo que serÃ­a mucho peor...  
  
-Bah, estÃ¡ bien... el mal ya estÃ¡ hecho -suspirÃ³ Karo y se dirigiÃ³ a Tomoyo-. Dime chiquilla, Â¿Cual es tu nombre?.  
  
-Me llamo Tomoyo, seÃ±or -respondiÃ³ esta soriendo.  
  
-Tomoyo, Â¿eh? -considerÃ³ Karo dando vueltas a su alrededor-. Y dime Tomoyo, Â¿Esa camara tuya funciona?  
  
-Si, por supuesto... -se alegrÃ³ Tomoyo mientras la encendÃ­a-. Â¿Usted me dejarÃ­a hacer una cuantas tomas de usted y de Yamazaki?  
  
-Oh, faltaba mÃ¡s... aunque saldrÃ­a mejor en pantalla yo solo...  
  
Takashi y Chiharu se relajaron al ver como Tomoyo filmaba a Karo, que parecÃ­a muy feliz y hacÃ­a muchas poses elegantes.  
  
-Que suerte que el seÃ±or Karo no se enojara tanto contigo Yamazaki -le susurrÃ³ Chiharu.  
  
-Si, al parecer estÃ¡ emocionado con la camara de Tomoyo... y a proposito, Â¿SabÃ­as que cuando se inventaron por primera vez las camaras portatiles se necesitaba un equipo de mÃ¡s de cien hombres para poder moverlas?.  
  
-Â¿Ah, de que estÃ¡s hablando? -preguntÃ³ Chiharu desencajada.  
  
-Si, y ademÃ¡s estas camaras primitivas sÃ³lo servÃ­an para filmar cosas enormes, como montaÃ±as o elefantes...  
  
-Basta, Yamazaki... Â¿Que no ves que debemos hablar con Tomoyo para...?  
  
-El problema son que se encontraron una vez que terminaron de grabar las primeras tomas consistÃ­a en que para poder ver las imagenes necesitaban una pantalla del mismo tamaÃ±o...  
  
-Ya se que estÃ¡s mintiendo Yamazaki -dijo Chiharu comenzando a enojarse-. Lo se porque has puesto tu mano como siempre...  
  
-Y este fue el origen de los cines modernos como los conocemops hoy en dÃ­a, a pesar que...  
  
Chiharu no pudo soportar mÃ¡s y empezÃ³ a estrangular a Takashi, mientras Karo seguÃ­a siendo filmado...  
  
-Â¡Oh! Â¡Es cierto! -exclamÃ³ de pronto Tomoyo mientras apagaba su camara-. Â¡Sakura y Li siguen en el parque pingÃ¼ino...! Ya verÃ¡n cuando le contemos todo lo que ha sucedido... Â¡se van a asombrar muchisimo!  
  
Al oir esto Chiharu soltÃ³ a Yamazaki (que ya se estaba poniendo morado).  
  
-Â¡Tomoyo! -exclamÃ³ de pronto-. Â¿Sabes que nosotros no queremos que se enteren Sakura y Li, verdad?.  
  
-Si, ya me di cuenta de eso -respondiÃ³ Tomoyo manteniendo su sonrisa.  
  
-Ah, entonces guardarÃ¡s el secreto... eso nos alivia muchisimo... -dijo Chiharu soltando un suspiro.  
  
-A mi no tanto... -acotÃ³ Yamazaki riendo y levantandose, despuÃ©s de haber caido al suelo cuando lo soltÃ³ Chiharu-. Ya saben que a mi me disgusta mucho la falsedad...  
  
Chiharu no pudo evitar contemplar a Takashi unos segundos, extraÃ±ada por sus palabras.  
  
-Vaya, "eso" si que es una de tus mentiras, Yamazaki...  
  
-Esteee... -comenzÃ³ a decir Tomoyo-. Lamento interrumpir pero...  
  
-Â¿Si? -preguntÃ³ Karo, acercandose mÃ¡s al trio-. Â¿Que quieres mocosa?  
  
Tomoyo rio nerviosamente.  
  
-Â¿Quieres decirnos algo Tomoyo? -preguntÃ³ Chiharu mirandola intrigada- .  
  
-Â¿O acaso es que te interesÃ³ mucho mi historia acerca del desarrollo de las camaras portatiles? -quiso saber Yamazaki-. Porque puedo contarte ademÃ¡s...  
  
-No, no es eso... -negÃ³ Tomoyo-. Lo que sucede es que...  
  
Tomoyo volviÃ³ a reir nerviosamente, mientras retrocedÃ­a un par de pasos.  
  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides Chiharu... -dijo rÃ¡pidamente, pues le costaba mucho comportarse de ese modo...-. Sakura es mi mejor amiga y yo no podrÃ­a esconderle un secreto tan importante... ademÃ¡s...  
  
-Â¿Si? -preguntÃ³ Yamazaki, aun sonriendo, a pesar de que Chiharu se habÃ­a quedado plasmada.  
  
-AdemÃ¡s que no puedo esperar a filmar su reacciÃ³n cuando se entere... hehehe... Â¡Adiooos! -exclamÃ³ Tomoyo antes de salir corriendo filmando con su camara en direcciÃ³n al parque pingÃ¼ino.  
  
SÃ³lo en ese momento Chiharu pareciÃ³ reaccionar ante las palabras de Tomoyo...  
  
-Â¿Â¿QuÃ©??  
  
Muhahaha... sip, soy yo otra vez... su escritor de fanfics mas malevolo y despotico: Lapson!! :D. Ya se que este capitulo es mucho mas corto que el resto, pero... ya saben, las oportunidades para terminar con Â¿Que? son muy escasas y... ^^.  
  
Ahp, y acerca de que si voy a seguir continuandolo... no sep... mmm... depende del numero de reviews que reciba... muahahaha!! :P. Bueno, estÃ¡ bien... lo continuare de todas formas... ^^. Pero no esperen despiertos!! :D.  
  
Y otra cosa... por primera vez no use correstor hortografico!! XD. 


	11. Un asunto muy PeGaJoSo

Capitulo 11  
  
Un asunto muy PeGaJoSo.  
  
Tomoyo comenzÃ³ a correr en direcciÃ³n al parque pingÃ¼ino, Sakura debÃ­a enterarse de todo esto...  
  
Chiharu y Yamazaki se habÃ­an quedado con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas. Tomoyo no solÃ­a comportarse de ese modo...  
  
-Â¡Â¿Que estÃ¡n esperando?! -exclamÃ³ Karo saliendo de su estupefacciÃ³n-. Â¡Deben detenerla!.  
  
-Ehm, si... -asintiÃ³ Yamazaki y junto con Chiharu se largaron a la carrera. Karo volviÃ³ a colgarse de las ropas de Takashi, pues le resultaba mÃ¡s fÃ¡cil que flotar rÃ¡pido. No llegaron muy lejos. Tomoyo se habÃ­a detenido unos metros mÃ¡s adelante.  
  
-Â¡Que bien que...! -le empezÃ³ a decir Chiharu, antes de darse cuenta que ella tampoco podÃ­a seguir avanzando. Sus pies se encontraban literalmente pegados al suelo. Yamazaki se encontraba en la misma situaciÃ³n, pero no con tanta suerte. Al quedar fuera de equilibrio se precipitÃ³ al suelo, cayendo de espaladas sobre Karo.  
  
-Â¡Auch! -fue todo lo que pudo decir, mientras su cuerpo ahogaba los quejidos y maldiciones de la bestia guardiana.  
  
-Â¿Que sucede? -preguntÃ³ atÃ³nita Chiharu-.Â¡No puedo mover mis pies!.  
  
-Yo tampoco puedo seguir corriendo -aportÃ³ Tomoyo dando vuelta la cabeza.  
  
-No lo sÃ©... -dijo Yamazaki torciendo el gesto-. HabrÃ¡ que preguntarle al seÃ±or Karo.  
  
-Â¡Mff... pppff! -se escuchÃ³ debatiÃ©ndose a este bajo el cuerpo de Takashi. Afortunadamente tras un poco de lucha pudo sacar su cabeza.  
  
-Â¡Aahhhhh! -tomÃ³ aire aliviado-. Â¿Se puede saber que comes que pesas tanto, mocoso?  
  
-Esteee... -Yamazaki no quiso comentarle que, probablemente, era mucho menos de lo que comÃ­a Ã©l, al triplicarse su raciÃ³n diaria desde que este vivÃ­a en su habitaciÃ³n... asÃ­ que prefiriÃ³ cambiar de tema-. SeÃ±or Karo... lo que ocurre es que no podemos movernos.  
  
-Mmmm... dÃ©jame pensar un momento... oye, mocosa, dime... Â¿Sientes tu ropa pegada a tu cuerpo?.  
  
-Â¡Si! -afirmÃ³ Chiharu notando este fenÃ³meno.  
  
-Y supongo que tu no, mocoso...  
  
-Mmmm... no, aunque mis zapatos estÃ¡n pegados al suelo... y mi camisa tambiÃ©n.  
  
-Es obvio entonces... -dijo Karo categÃ³ricamente-. Se trata de una carta Flow... la carta pegamento... no nos afecta a nosotros porque tenemos magia.  
  
-Ah... ya veo seÃ±or Karo -comprendiÃ³ Yamazaki-. Pero con toda mi ropa pegada al suelo no podrÃ© moverme para atraparla... Â¿quÃ© puedo hacer?  
  
-Argg... no me preguntes a mÃ­... yo tampoco puedo moverme... T_T.  
  
-Â¡Yo sÃ© lo que podemos hacer! -afirmÃ³ Tomoyo alegremente-. Podemos llamar a Sakura y a Li, ellos podrÃ¡n ayudarnos en n segundo...  
  
Yamazaki lo pensÃ³ y le pareciÃ³ una excelente idea, aunque no alcanzÃ³ a decirlo.  
  
-No, por favor Tomoyo... -pidiÃ³ Chiharu apenada-. Nosotros descubrimos su secreto, pero ellos aun no saben nada del nuestro... Â¿serÃ­as capaz de repetir el favor que les hiciste a ellos por nosotros?.  
  
-Pero, pero... -Tomoyo se encontraba ante una encrucijada-. No lo sÃ©... -dijo finalmente-. De todos modos ellos son los Ãºnicos que pueden ayudarnos ahora... tan sÃ³lo podemos mover nuestros rostros y manos...  
  
-Mmm... -Chiharu estaba pensando a toda maquina-. Tienes razÃ³n, pero... te propongo algo, Tomoyo, si Yamazaki piensa en una forma para sacarnos de este aprieto en los prÃ³ximos cinco minutos, tÃº no les dirÃ¡s nada... en caso contrario los tres gritaremos juntos para que vengan...  
  
-Â¡Muy bien! -se alegrÃ³ Tomoyo-. Pero lo harÃ© con una condiciÃ³n...  
  
-Â¿Cual?.  
  
-Que en ambos casos me permitan grabar tambiÃ©n sus hazaÃ±as... a decir verdad me estoy quedando corta de material... :/.  
  
Una gota apareciÃ³ en las cabezas de los otros tres.  
  
-Â¡Â¡Ya estÃ¡ Yamazaki, yo sÃ© que tu puedes sacarnos de este lÃ­o si te esfuerzas lo suficiente!! -lo animÃ³ Chiharu emocionada.  
  
-Si, Ã¡nimo... -contribuyo Tomoyo sonriendo.  
  
Yamazaki sonriÃ³ sin ganas, no podÃ­a entender como es que siempre se metÃ­a en ese tipo de problemas...  
  
-Mmmm... mientras tanto... Â¿SabÃ­an que...? -intentÃ³ escaparse con una mentira gratuita.  
  
-Â¡No! -le reprendiÃ³ Chiharu enojada...-. Vamos Yamazaki, no salgas ahora con eso... yo sÃ© que si tu das lo mejor de ti, no nos decepcionarÃ¡s... Â¿HarÃ¡s este esfuerzo... por mÃ­? -dijo al final, apenada al ver que Takashi seguÃ­a reticente.  
  
-Ya, ya... -se quejÃ³ Yamazaki-. Aunque aun no sÃ© que hacer... veamos... mi ropa estÃ¡ pegada al suelo... y yo y el seÃ±or Karo somos inmunes a la carta.  
  
-Si, yo podrÃ­a moverme perfectamente... Â¡si no tuviera veinte toneladas de mocoso encima! -dijo este fastidiado.  
  
-Mmm... Â¡Tengo una idea! -afirmÃ³ categÃ³ricamente Yamazaki elevando un dedo al cielo-. Aunque voy a necesitar que ustedes miren hacia el lado y cierren los ojos...  
  
-Â¿QuÃ©? Â¿Que quieres que hagamos...? Â¿Â¿QuÃ©??  
  
****  
  
Ejem, ejem... y asÃ­ fue como Yamazaki pudo atrapar la carta del pegamento ("the Gluey"), cuya forma era la de un esquivo monito de grandes manos, despuÃ©s de una pequeÃ±a persecuciÃ³n de tres horas, vestido con tan solo su ropa interior y corriendo bajo la luz de la luna... consiguiendo que su secreto quedara intacto (aunque generando a la vez otro secreto que no querrÃ­a que NUNCA fuera revelado.. :P).  
  
Como ya se habrÃ¡n dado cuenta, hace mucho que no continuaba este fic... es que ya me parecÃ­a que habÃ­a llegado demasiado lejos :/. Incluso pensÃ© abandonarlo, para que se convirtiera en uno mÃ¡s de los que vagan incompletos por toda la eternidad en Internet (en palabras de mi amigo KasaiT :P).  
  
Pero esto me decidiÃ³ a terminarlo de una vez por todas... (se ve a Lapson poniendo dinamita su alrededor). Prometo que el prÃ³ximo capitulo tendrÃ¡ la captura de TODO el resto de las cartas Flow... y serÃ¡ mucho mÃ¡s largo que este, que sÃ³lo sirve para rellenar entremedio Â¬Â¬# (se ve como el capitulo se pone a llorar y Lapson, arrepentido, lo consuela... ya, ya...) Sip, ya no mÃ¡s 1 carta por cada 2 capÃ­tulos O_O... era demasiado lento XP (el mazo tiene bastantes cartas, en realidad).  
  
Hasta prontops!! 


	12. The Paint' hace de las suyas

Capitulo 12… creo

            -Bien, bien -exclamó Karo con algo de tedio-. La carta Flow debe encontrarse cerca… hay algunos signos imperceptibles que me indican que pasó por aquí. Por supuesto, ustedes no deben notar nada extraño, de modo que tendrán que confiar en mí.

            -Si, si, claro señor Karo –afirmó Yamazaki convencido.

            Una gota apareció en las cabezas de Chiharu y Tomoyo. Frente a ellas podía verse toda la ciudad pintada de diversos y estrafalarios colores. Autos, edificios, e incluso calles y árboles parecían cubiertos de diversos gaffitis.

            -Hay una pequeña posibilidad de que se trate de la carta pintura, "The Paint", pero tengo mis dudas… -había dicho Karo al comenzar a perseguirla.

            Pronto el grupo llegó al final de los pintados, encontrándose con una pequeña niña de extraños ropajes que, con una brocha y un tarro de pintura con una gran gama de colores, pintaba tranquilamente un poste de alumbrado, riendo.

            -¡Detente alli Paint! –gritó Karo emocionado-. ¡Te lo ordena el guardián de las cartas Flow! No sigas haciendo travesuras y entrégate de una buena vez…

            La niña, o mejor dicho la carta, se detuvo al escuchar la voz y se dio vuelta lentamente. Inmediatamente después les sacó la lengua y, riendo, se alejó rápidamente.

            -Arg, Paint siempre se divertía haciendome enfadar… -suspiró Karo agotado.

            -Oh, pero está escapando… -exclamó Tomoyo impaciente-. ¿No vas a seguirla Yamazaki?

            -Eh, bueno, si… pero con el señor Karo preferimos agotar las cartas primero… de todas formas, siempre acaban delatándose solas, jejeje… ^^Û.

            Tomoyo miró a Chiharu y esta se limitó a encogerse de hombros y asentir con la cabeza.

            -De todas formas es cierto, mira como Paint deja un gran rastro por donde pasa… las cartas Flow son bastante estupidas, aunque peligrosas.

            -¡¿Qué?! –se ofendió Karo-. Por supuesto que no son tontas… son muy astutas, asesinas e indetectables. Ahora sigamos adelante.

---

            Dos hora más tarde, esta escena se había repetido unas cuantas veces, apenas se acercaban a Paint, esta corría pintando lo más rápido posible, y, por más que se apuraran, no podían alcanzarla.

            -Uff… -Chiharu se detuvo unos momentos extenuada-. Señor Karo, uff, esto es inútil… ¿No tiene alguna idea para capturarla más fácilmente?

            -Mmm… -Karo, desde arriba de la cabeza de Yamazaki, donde viajaba para no cansarse-. Tienes razón… veamos, tiene que haber una forma… Paint, veamos… ¿Qué le gustaba a Paint?

            -¿Tal vez le gustaba pintar? –sugirió Takashi esperanzado.

            -Oh, vaya –Karo se asombró-. Si, tienes razón… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

            Chiharu y Tomoyo cayeron al suelo.

            -No lo se, sólo lo adivine…

            -Ya, ya… de todas formas eso no nos sirve. Ahora que lo pienso, a Paint le encantaba pasar tiempo con el mago Flow, él era el único que podía evitar que cometiera travesuras.

            -Bueno, eso ya es algo –admitió Chiharu-. ¿Cómo piensa usarlo?

            -Mocoso, saca tus cartas –ordenó Karo y Yamazaki se las mostró.

            -En este caso nos servirá el disfraz, "The Costume".

            -¿Seguro que no será mejor esta?

            -¿Uh? ¿Para disfrazarte de mago Flow? ¿A cual te refieres?

            -Pues a esta que tengo en la mano, "The Explosion"

            -Oh cielos –Karo se golpeó la cabeza, mientras la carta emitía destellos cada vez más frecuentes-. No me engañas, esta vez lo has hecho a propo…

            No pudo continuar, pues una explosión lo envolvió a él y a Yamazaki. Este cayó al suelo cubierto de hollín y riendo.

            -Yamazaki… -Chiharu lo retó unos momentos, mientras Tomoyo se felicitaba al haber alcanzado a filmar lo último.

---

            Un rato más tarde, Yamazaki se preparó a activar la carta.

            -Recuerden, la carta no sólo cambiará la ropa de este mocoso –advirtió Karo a Tomoyo y Chiharu-. También lo alterará físicamente, así que no se sorprendan al no reconocerlo después.

            -Oh, que increíble… -aseguró Tomoyo preparando su cámara.

            -Bien, ya puedes hacerlo…

            -Si, claro. ¡Disfraz, carga el traje! -Yamazaki se envolvió en una luz brillante, y poco a poco su ropa fue cambiando por partes, en una animación parecida a la de corrector Yui. Al poco rato se encontró vestido con una túnica de cuerpo entero bastante graciosa.

            -¡Excelente! –exclamó Karo celebrando el éxito-. Eres la viva imagen del mago Flow… Paint pensará de inmediato que se trata de él.

            -Ehm… señor Karo –interrumpió tímidamente Chiharu-. Me parece que no ha salido todo bien… usted dijo que Yamazaki cambiaría, pero lo unico que ha cambiado es su ropa… él sigue igual.

            -¿Qué? –Karo pestañeó confundido, y acercó su mirada al rostro de Takashi, que rió nervioso-. ¡Vaya, hasta ahora no lo había notado mocoso, pero eres la viva imagen del mago Flow!

            Nuevamente todos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

            -¿Cómo? –esta ve Chiharu alzó la voz sorprendida por Karo-. ¿Entonces cuantos años tenía el famoso mago?

            -Mmm… bueno, como más o menos su edad –explicó Karo pensativo-. Ahora que lo pienso es bastante peculiar. De todas formas, tendremos que preocuparnos de esto luego… ahora debemos detener a Paint.

            -Dejenmelo todo a mi… -anunció Yamazaki, avanzando. Unos cuantos metros más adelante, la pequeña carta continuaba su labor, esta vez aplicando una capa de color verde a un perro que movía la cola amistoso.

            -Paint… oh Paint… -llamó Takashi saludando con la mano, y luego levantando su mano para mentir-. Te llama tu creador, el mago Flow… lamento no haber venido antes, pero es que… ehem… he estado muy ocupado con la demás cartas, que barro no tiene suficiente agua… que explosión quiere una bomba nueva… que impulso no puede controlarse, ya sabes…

            La niña pequeña, que hasta entonces había ignorado por completo al grupo, excepto para escapra de ellos, se detuvo un momento al reconocer la forma de vestir típica del mago Flow… entonces lanzó una exclamación de alegría y corrió para abrazar a su creador. Yamazaki, rió feliz y se agachó para corresponder al abrazo de la pequeña Paint. Unos momentos más tarde, la carta se encontraba sellada y buen recaudo.

            -Buen trabajo Yamazaki –lo felicitó Chiharu-. Sabía que lo conseguirías, aunque no me gustó la forma en que le mentiste a Paint.

            -Jejeje –rió Yamazaki-. Yo sólo seguía los consejos del señor Karo.

            -A mi me gustó cuando Paint pensó que eras el mago Flow –dijo Tomoyo-. Fue una escena muy tierna.

            -Hablando de eso –se dirigió Chiharu a Karo, que había estado silencioso desde hacía unos momentos-, ¿A que se refería con que Yamazaki es igual al mago Flow, señor Karo?

            -¿Uh? –respondió Karo algo molesto-. Pues a eso, mocosa, ahora que lo pienso es posible que Disfraz no haya estado asumiendo la forma del mocoso, sino la del mago Flow… si tan sólo el mago Clow estuviera aquí, él podría darnos una respuesta satisfactoria.

            -¿El mago Clow? –preguntó Tomoyo de pronto.

            -Si, pero antes de que las cartas fueran selladas definitivamente me enteré de que él había muerto.

            -A decir verdad… -dijo Tomoyo pensando-. La reencarnación del Mago Flow está en la ciudad desde hace algún tiempo, él fue quien le pidió a Sakura que volviera a convertirse en Card Captor para capturar las cartas Flow.

            La noticia tomó por una gran sorpresa a Karo.

            -¡¿Qué?!

----

            Holaps!! Sip, sip… lo sep… :/. Falte a mi palabra y no he continuado este fanfic en muuucho tiempo. De todas formas alguien me pidio que lo continuara… asi que lo hice   
:O. Este capitulo es bastante estupido (hey, si han llegado hasta aquí, no creo que les moleste un poco más), pero espero que me permita continuar a algo mejor.

            Avances del próximo capitulo: Se sabrá algo más del enigmatico Mago Flow, volverá a aparecer Eriol, ehm, y Sakura, creo… ym… pues no se, si me mandan sus sugerencias de más que las tomo en cuenta, que la trama ya esta suficientemente enredada de por si ^^UU.

            Adiops!!!


End file.
